Maru
by Inakura
Summary: His name is Maru Sade, he's an adorable, strong, caring, and humorous little half child, and now that he's been assigned to Hinata for the time being...what's in store for her?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back

**Hi!, I'm known as Inakura and though this is my first time ever writing a SasuxHina fic, I'll try not to suck at this, but if I do please let me know in a review, if you decide to review this that is.**

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing on this site if I owned Naruto.

* * *

Chapter one: Welcome back

It was at least dawn when Hinata woke up that morning. She was on her own now that she was 21 yrs old and she was actually happy that she was stronger than Neji and even her father, in some aspects anyway with strength rivaling. She even was no longer a nuisance to her father or any of the rest of her family. Hinata turned down her father's offer to become heiress, so he just gave the position to Hanabi. Other than family matters, she was doing fine. She lived in a nice mansion not to far from Hanabi's and was a medic nin.

Hinata's hair had grown past her waist and her skin was snow white, she wore a long sleeve kimono like shirt and pants and was still a shy person; but it wasn't as bad as when she was young. Her stuttering problem wasn't completely gone but it was hardly noticeable.

Hinata yawned and stretched widely in her giant sized bed. _'It's a good thing I sleep near the edge' _Hinata thought, crawling out of bed. After she ate, took a shower, and got ready for the morning, she prompty left for Tsunade's.

_Hokage Tower_

Hinata entered Tsunade's office. "Hey there Hinata, have a seat. This is really important, so listen well and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT RINGING!" Tsunade screamed as her eyes scanned the room, looking around angrily.

"Nothing's ringing," Hinata said, surprised by her Hokage's outburst but amused none the less.

Tsunade blinked at Hinata and said. "Oh, well anyway, I'm gonna need you to take someone in for a while. This is a very important mission so you can't fail," Tsunade said with a pleading look.

"Okay, but who am I gonna take in for a bit?" Hinata asked, getting ready to leave.

"His name is Maru Sade. He's a very strange little boy so don't be too alarmed." Tsunade said before she called out, " Bring him in,"

"Come on the Hokage wants to see you,"

"I don't care!, I may **_call_** her mama, but she **_not _**my mama, okay, so go some where,"

"You little brat!"

"Jesus…" Tsunade sighed, when the door flung open and a 3ft tall Maru flew in and landed right on her desk. "Get your ass in there!"

"Shut up, faggit!" Maru screamed at the man who threw him in Tsunade's office. Hinata's eyes widened a bit when she took in the scene. Maru was a **very** strange boy indeed. He had long white hair, rich gold eyes, and cute white dog ears on his head, along with a tail to match, and wore a silky black kimono with pants, that let his tail hang freely.

"Hey mama," Maru said smiling, showing his fangs and pink gums. Tsunade gently put her hand on Maru's head and slammed it against her desk and said "We have company sweety,"

Maru looked up and blushed when he saw Hinata staring at him and said, " You're beautiful," Hinata blushed.

"Maru, this is Hinata Hyuuga, she will be taking care of you for a while, so get used to her and be good. I really don't want to hear you've stirred up any trouble," Tsunade said letting him up.

Maru nodded and jumped off her desk and landed right next to Hinata, "I understand," He said. Hinata bowed, and left Tsunade's office. "Bye, mom," Maru said as he jumped up and grabbed Hinata's hand though he hung a foot or so above the ground.

_In the Village_

"Oooooh, peaches!" Maru said and let go of Hinata's hand to grab a peach off a nearby stand.

"Hmm?," the guy said as he looked around.

Maru ran to catch up with Hinata. " You want some?" Maru asked with a mouth full of peach. "No thank you." Hinata said smiling at him.

_At Hinata's beautiful mansion..._

"Wow this place is big! Look at all of the rooms! ECHOOOOOOOOO!" Maru screamed. Hinata laughed at the three year olds silliness.

It was about 8 am. _'He'll be more than I can handle, but I'm up for it' _Hinata thought. "Hinata can we get some ramen!" Maru asked excitedly, clasping his hands together as he slightly bounced eagerly on his toes.

"Okay, but only a bowl or two, I have to meet someone for something very important," Hinata said as they left again.

Hinata and Maru went to Ino's flower shop, and saw that everything was okay so far. Nothing out of the ordinary. "DANG! Hinata look, that lady swallowed a beach ball!" Maru said, slipping out of Hinata's grasp as he began to run towards her. "Maru wait," Hinata said picking up the excited boy before he could go to her.

Ino turned around and smiled at her company, "Hey there Hinata, who's this adorable child?" She said, smiling as she walked over to them.

"This is Maru. The Hokage asked me to take care of him for awhile," Hinata said, putting Maru down. "Oh, that must be the little boy Naruto found a few weeks ago," Ino said.

Maru walked around Ino on all fours like a curious puppy and said. "Hi beach ball lady," Smiling, Ino and Hinata giggled a bit.

"Ino we should go to the hospital. Your baby is due in a day or so, and I want to make sure you're there on time." Hinata said grabbing Maru's left hand while Ino grabbed his right.

The door swung open…

"INOOOOOOO! You and I both know you're gonna give birth soon and you shouldn't be working til you can't even walk like yesterday!"

Ino glared and said "Well it's better than sitting at home all day, NARUTO!"

Naruto glared back but then his attention turned towards Hinata and Maru. "Hey guys!." He greeted. Hinata waved and Maru said. "How's it been?"

"Oh you know, missions, training , checking in on the wife, being next in line for the Hokage," Naruto said, rubbing behind Maru's ears.

_At the hospital…_

"Ino do you mind staying for a day or so?" Hinata asking, as she walked her pregnant friend into a room full of flower's; courtesy of Naruto. "Of course not," Ino said having a seat on the bed.

"Thank you Ino, I'll be back shortly," Hinata said walking out of the room and into another three doors down. On the way Hinata put her hair in low ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way.

"Welcome back"


	2. Chapter 2: Where are you?

**Thanks for reviewing! That was really helpful,…..**

Disclaimer: Nope

* * *

Chapter 2: Where are you?

"Welcome back"

"Good morning Neji. Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked as she walked into the room and immediately began checking his wounds."I'd be fine if I were Naruto, considering he heals ridiculously fast, or if Itachi hadn't shown up and tried to kill everyone," Neji said, taking a sip of some juice Hinata gave him.

"You should be able to leave the hospital in a few hours or tomorrow morning; but what do you mean if Itachi hadn't shown up? You told me that everyone got hurt on an extremely important mission to the Cloud country." Hinata said, confused.

Neji flinched. "Did I say Itachi, uhhh…that was a sneeze, and…I meant to say, if a whole bunch of ninja's hadn't shown up and tried to kill every—okay I'll stop lying to you. Yes that's what happened." Neji sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you around," Hinata said, leaving.

_'Aww man, I bet she's mad at me for lying to her; this is the best juice in the world...'_ Neji thought.

* * *

When Hinata and Maru got to home, it was about 8:30 pm after a long day of work and Hinata decided to give Maru a bath, since it was about to rain. She would feed him and he'd eventually get bored and fall asleep…

Or so she thought.

"Maru please get in the water, it's not hot," Hinata pleaded, trying to coax the 3 year old into the bathtub.

"But I don't want too, Hinata" Maru said leaning against her. "Don't you want to get all clean?" Hinata said, trying to push him in.

"No," Maru said, pushing back.

"Please?" Hinata said.

"Only if you get in with me," Maru said, smiling. Hinata blushed, but decided if that's would it would take to bathe him, she'd try it. Hinata got undressed and joined Maru in her very large bath tub. "Hinata let's play a game!" Maru said grabbing on to her, though he didn't even reach the bottom of the tub. Hinata just noticed how small he was; he stood a few inches below her belly button and couldn't fit his arms around her. He was about the weight and size of a 8 week old puppy!

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Hinata said and smilied when his tail wagged happily.

"Let's play hide and seek! I'll be it," Maru said and made a hand sign Hinata had never seen before; suddenly, the water began to lap at her body, then moved around her as if she were in a river. The next thing she saw was a wolf made out of bubbles growling at her. "I'll count to 12," It said, and closed it's eyes. Hinata had never seen a jutsu like this but looked around and saw that it created numerous places for her to hide.

"1. 2. 5. 7. 15. 41. red, blue, Q, R, F, 12! Here I come!" the wolf said and ran on top of the water looking around with a wide smile. Hinata laughed at Maru's enthusiasm, when suddenly she was on her back and millions of bubbles surrounded her. "I found you," Maru said, laughing.

* * *

_9:00 pm_

"What do you want for dinner?," Hinata asked, after their bath was done and they were ready for bed. "Can you make cakeies?" Maru asked.

The doorbell rang.

Hinata went to get the door with Maru right behind her. "SAKURA!" Maru screamed and jumped into her arms. "Hey Maru! How's it going Hinata?" Sakura said smiling. "Fine Sakura, I was just about to make Maru dinner," Hinata said, letting her in.

_After dinner_

Hinata lay Maru down in a room right next to hers: it had a bathroom, a good view of the village from it's window, a large bookcase filled with children's books, a toy box, and a radio; the bed wasn't half as big as hers, but it was large enough for a 15 year old.

"Good night Maru," Hinata and Sakura said in unison as they left the room. Sakura turned off the light, and blew him a kiss. Maru caught it and pressed his hand against his lips and blew her one back.

* * *

_In Hinata's room..._

"How do you know Maru?" Hinata asked while she brushed her hair.

"That's my baby, Tsunade took care of him for awhile, and while she was gone. I babysat him, but he caused too much trouble, and we had to assign him to someone else, so we could catch up with some work; but he's a really fun little boy." Sakura trailed off. "Aside from that, what I really came here to tell you is that, he's also very curious. Sasuke has been supposedly spotted around the village and we really need to find and capture him, he may have killed Orochimaru but no one knows what'll happen next; especially since Itachi's been around. If Maru hears about this, he may try to go looking for them, and he could…" Sakura's voice shook and her eyes watered.

Hinata put her hand on Sakura's, "It's okay Sakura, does everyone else know about this?" Hinata asked, Sakura nodded in reply. "There's not much to worry about, he'll be okay,"

"Maru is different than any other child, even Naruto; Maru has tons of chakra that even a thousand ninja's could match up against, he knows jutsu that no one's ever heard of, he's inhumanly strong, he can run at the speed of sound, and is amazingly part wolf. He doesn't even have to land when he jumps unless he wants to stop. I don't think we'll be able to catch him if he goes after one of them." Sakura said, standing up.

_'He sounds like more than a match to Sasuke or Itachi'_ Hinata thought.

Once Sakura left Hinata couldn't help but wonder…

'_Where are you Sasuke Uchiha?'_

* * *

**So how was this chapter?, I'll update if I get at least 7 reviews, counting the one's I already have!**

**- Inakura**


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke and the new mission

**Thanks for reviewing, I'd be lying if I said it didn't help at all… **

**Thank you:**

**Mysterygurl13: I like the fact that you think Maru is cute, if he were real and knew who you were, I bet he'd think you were to.**

**Kenshinlover2002: Thanks for taking the time to read this, I can't help but wonder if this chapter sparks your interest.**

**'-', aarlover.'-': Thank you for reading this!, I'm glad you like it!**

Disclaimer: I wish….

* * *

Chapter 3: Sasuke and the new mission

It rained heavily outside. Thunder and lightning tore through the sky with flashes and booms and Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She did a small stretch and got out of bed. _'The thunder must be torture to his ears'_ She thought as she left her room andwent into the hallway.

"Do you want some water wet guy? Or a blanket? I go get something to warm you up, I mean I'll," Hinata heard Maru's voice faintly from downstairs, " Who's he-?" Hinata cut herself off and went downstairs.

"Hi Hinata," Maru said while he carried a blanket past her. Hinata kneeled down and rubbed Maru's head. "Who are you?" She demanded, glaring at the man sitting on her couch. "That's the wet guy I heard walking around outside, he seems tired huh?" Maru said smiling. Hinata glanced at Maru before turning her attention back to the man.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," He said. " S-sasuke!" Hinata said, shocked. Sasuke turned and stared at her with his Sharingan. "W-Why are you here?" Hinata said standing up. Sasuke continued staring at her, clearly not about to answer. "He was tottering around outside so I helped him," Maru said, walking over to Sasuke and spread the blanket on him.

Hinata sighed, it was midnight, and she couldn't send him outside in the rain, so…

"Sasuke, do you mind staying here?" Maru asked.

"Maru!" Hinata said, surprised with his offer to Sasuke despite the fact that it would've come up eventually. "It's very cold and it's gonna get windy so it'd best if you stayed," Maru said smiling. He was right…he'd probably die if Hinata were to send him out. Sasuke glared at Maru, then said. " Fine, but—

"Open the door, we know you're in there Uchiha!"

"Uh oh! Hurry, you guys have to pretend to do something while I distract them! Sasuke lean back!" Maru said hurriedly in a hushed voice once he's heard voices at the door; but since Sasuke was already leaning back on the couch, he didn't do anything. Maru ran towards Hinata and pushed her toward the couch. She stumbled and fell on top of Sasuke, blushing. Maru jumped towards the door and casually opened it. "I sorry, but you'll have to come back later, my mommy and papa are doing grown up things," Maru yawned, and promptly closed the door, taking no notice to whoever it may have been.

Hinata blushed and got off of Sasuke, who also had a faint blush. "There, now that they left I'm gonna go back to sleep," Maru said going up stairs, Hinata and Sasuke followed him.

"That's funny, I could have sworn I'd seen Sasuke enter this house," Kakashi said, contemplating on what had just happened.

"How embarrassing! You should be ashamed of yourself Kakashi, that is very dishonorable of a ninja! no ninja is unsure of his actions! had I spotted him, I would have been sure he was in the house I'd seen him enter unlike you who wasn't, and thus leading us to the house! What do you have to say to that Kakashi?" Guy said smiling, expecting remorse from his comrade.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, completly missing all that was said. Guy balled up his fists and growled in anger.

When morning came, Sasuke and Maru were still sleeping when Hinata woke up…well, she assumed.

"Ouch, ahh, oooow, good Lord, aaaaah," Maru cried while he rolled down the stairs.

Hinata was busy fixing breakfast but stopped to see what was wrong. Maru was laying on his neck but sat up and shook himself. "Maru are you okay? What happened?" Hinata asked but Maru jumped up the stairs, but this time Sasuke came rolling down.

Hinata was utterly confused. Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai at Maru; but he made a hand sign and a pink bubble protected him. "What!" Sasuke said and activated his Sharingan, but he couldn't identify the jutsu. Maru drop kicked Sasuke out of nowhere and then flipped out of the way of his attack. Sasuke preformed Chidori and ran towards Maru, who preformed a jutsu of his own and leaped towards him. _'That's enough!'_ Hinata thought.

Sasuke was halted and stared in awe when Hinata stopped his attack directly! Maru's ears went back and he stopped his attack before it met either of them. Hinata glared at them with her Byakugan; she held Sasuke's wrist firmly. "Why are you two fighting!" she asked.

"We weren't, we were just sparring," Maru explained. "Then do it outside, because I don't want anything broken, or anyone injured!" Hinata said, deactivating her Byakugan, and letting go of Sasuke.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready." She said.

Sasuke and Maru left the house. "Fun's over," Maru said with a small shrug.

"Hello," Kakashi said out of nowhere.

"Kakashi!" Maru said running towards the tree he was in, but was caught in a trap, and hung upside down. " Oh that was cold Kakashi, but I'll let this one slide considering I haven't seen you in a while," Maru said giggling.

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Well now, aren't I the lucky one?" he asked.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, not in the least enthused about seeing his old sensei.

"Well, I've been sent to do this," Kakashi snapped, and suddenly many ninja came from all around.

"Seal!" Maru screamed, seeing and somewhat anticipating the danger and made a hand sign. Everyone froze, trying to see what the stange child had caused. After a few cautious moments, everyone was able to see what happened.

Nothing.

"That little brat did that to trick us," Gaara said.

"Okay but where'd they go?" Neji said, noticing they were gone, everyone looked around.

* * *

"This seems like the most obvious place to hide," Sasuke said, sitting down at the table now that he and Maru had escaped. "Yeah, but it's the last place they'd think we hid," Maru said with a smug little smile. They ran into the house.

"Okay, breakfast is ready you two," Hinata said, walking to the table, oblivious to what happened outside. Hinata had made some rice balls with bacon and eggs, she also made some fish and put seaweed , strawberry, or ham, filling in the rice balls, along with some oatmeal as a main dish for Maru. "Delish," Maru said.

"Hn," Sasuke said but he couldn't hide the fact that he was interested.

_After breakfast..._

"Hinata you can cook! Girl, that was too good!" Maru said, Hinata blushed at the praise. "Oh, that's right! Hinata can I go to Tsunade's? I almost forgot to tell her good morning," Maru said. "Go ahead," Hinata said. "Thanks," Maru said and hurried to get dressed, brush his teeth, and such.

_Tsunade's house._

"Tsunade," Maru whispered...

Tsunade was sound asleep in her bed, enjoying a good sleep while Maru sat on her back gently patting her head. "Tsunade," He whispered again. Maru giggled and quietly said, "Transform," He transformed into a man in about his early thirty's that looked just like him. Same long white hair, gold eyes, nice teeth or, fangs, same ears and tail; the only thing different was his voice and that he was _NAKED!._

Maru laughed and nudged Tsunade awake. She yawned and turned towards him, still half asleep and not really noticing his new form. Maru poked at her stomach and she sleepily opened one of her eyes. "You know I bet there's a baby in there, after what we did last night... " Maru said, smiling. Tsunade nodded and turned away from him before her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed, "Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed!" Tsunade half screamed and yawned.

"And to think yesterday was our day," Maru said shaking his head, he smiled. "Good morning," Maru said after a small fit of giggles and transformed into his normal self.

Tsunade growled in anger as she balled her fists. " MARUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed.

"Uh oh," He said and tried to make his escape but Tsunade unleashed all of her fury on him.

* * *

"Maru I'm gonna need you to take this mission to Hinata. I know I just assigned her one, but she's the one I need the most for this one," Tsunade said. "Can I go too mama? She's gonna need the comic relief," Maru said.

Tsunade sighed, "Okay, but don't make any trouble. You two need to journey to all of the village's and stay in them for at least a few months; we don't want another attack like last time, with Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

"Oh, this is gonna be one of the most exciting mission's ever given! I can't wait to tell Naruto about this one!" Maru said excitedly. "Don't tell him how long you'll be gone Maru, the last thing I want is him requesting a rescue mission; but, if things do get a bit overwhelming or you take to long, I'll let him come find you two," Tsunade said.

"Okay, okay. The sooner we leave the sooner we'll get back, mama don't worry," Maru said. Tsunade hugged Maru tightly, "I can't help but worry about you,"

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done!, it's the weekend, and until an idea pops into my head! I think I'll put ch.4 on rest, until it's written!**

**Review for me please, or give me an idea!, or just review….**


	4. Chapter 4: The land of Mist

**Thank you all so much,( hiccups) your reviews mean so much to me!,( has to be alone for awhile)**

**Thank you again!:**

**Mysterygurl13: I don't really know how to reply to that one…but here's chapter 4!**

**Unbeatablehinata: you really think my story is a good one, though I've never seen you review before, in that case it seems I better get to it!**

**RamenEatersurprise: I like setting off your laugh box**

**DJ: SO ARE YOU!( read this one's review to know what I mean.)**

**Kenshinlover2002: I honestly don't know why your approval pleases me, though I write this with a smile.**

**Disclaimer: You already know…**

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Come on, where are you wannabe?" Maru called out as he raced through town; but while he was looking around he bumped into someone.

"Okay, since you didn't fall down with me and I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm gonna blame this one on me," Maru said, rubbing his head. He looked up and saw Gaara glaring down at him. "Hey Sandman, how's it been?" Maru asked jumping on him and patting his head. Temari and Kankuro gasped.

Maru looked over Gaara's shoulder at them. "Who are they Gaara?" He asked.

"Get. Off. Now." Gaara said. "Not until you tell me who they are," Maru said, crossing his arms before Gaara made his sand hit him in the face. "Ahhhh! That was kinda drastic don't you think!" Maru said, shaking himself. Luckily for him they were by the hot springs and he could rinse his eyes and hair out.

"These are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro," Gaara said, after Maru was done cleaning himself up.

"Hello Kankuro and Tema—ooh, Temari, is cute! Not as cute as Tenten because you two tye right now. Though I'm starting to get second thoughts," Maru said blushing.

"I like this kid," Temari said with a slight blush. "Why? He's only saying that because he wants to hide what you really look like," Kankuro said, snickering. Temari scowled.

"Don't get me started on what you really look like," Maru growled.

"Hey, you little brat!" Kankuro spat, glaring at Maru. "And you're right Temari isn't cute," Maru said, Temari made a small gasp. "She's beautiful," Maru said smiling. Temari hid her blush with a small fan. "Whelp, see ya I'm gonna go finish looking for Naruto," Maru said jumping on a roof. " Bye Beautiful, bye Clownface, and Sandman" he said while he left.

* * *

Maru finally made it to Naruto's house and saw him sleeping. He went inside…

"Naruto wake up! the future Hokage doesn't get to lye around all day, sleepyhead." Maru said poking Naruto's stomach until he woke up and started laughing, however sleepy he may have been. "Hey Maru, what are you doin' here so early?" Naruto yawned.

"I want to tell you about this ultra awesome mission Hinata and I are going on!" Maru said, excited. "Really? Need any help?" Naruto asked. "Nah, thanks, but we have to go to every single village and make sure they're not planning anything like Orochimaru did," Maru explained.

"Wow! That mission sounds incredible and fun!" Naruto said with a huge grin. "I know, but we have to leave as soon as possible," Maru said, giving Naruto a quick grin before opening his friend's window.

"Maru." Naruto said, now serious.

"Yeah?" Maru asked.

"Be careful," Naruto said. Maru nodded with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Maru got home and told Hinata about the mission, they got their stuff ready and left the village; but as soon as they left the gates and were a few minutes away…

"You two weren't planning on leaving me were you?" Sasuke said appearing out of no where.

"Yes actually," Maru said. Sasuke punched his head, giving him a small knot.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Hinata asked, not exactly keen on the idea of Sasuke, of all people, coming along. "It's better than staying in Konoha," Sasuke said, leading the way.

"Wait a sec! You don't even know where we were heading! For all we know you could be leading us into a trap," Maru said, eying Sasuke suspiciously. Hinata agreed with Maru, but though she didn't know why, Hinata had a little bit of trust in Sasuke. She didn't even know him that well...would it grow?

"Traveling to the Land of Mist makes more sense. It's closer and only takes about 30 minutes, AND WHY WOULD I LEAD YOU INTO A TRAP!" Sasuke said, raising his voice.

"Do. Not. _**Disrespect **_me in front of other people, it was just a simple question, and we don't know you that well," Maru growled.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said.

* * *

**I know this might have disappointed you because it's so short but I just hit a writer's block, and if I keep typing, it will be total and utter garbage, so I'm sorry if I'm asking to much of you but can you please give me an idea?,**

**Please?….**


	5. Chapter 5: Just a little longer

**Writer's block's are very hard to get rid of when you try to force them away, but when I just forgot about it, I got an idea and it was gone!, but all I have to say is thank you for the support.**

**Thank you:**

**Mysterygurl13: Sorry I kept you waiting, here's the next chapter.**

**Hinata6: Thanks, I need help with this stuff sometimes and I'm glad you're okay with me asking for it, and I'm gonna put in a SasuHina part or two in this chapter.**

**DJ: THANKS**

**Unbeatablehinata: Thanks, I know the genre is romance/drama but it helps lighten the mood with humor,**

**Kenshinlover2002: I hope you keep reviewing, because your reviews make me smile the most!**

**Disclaimer: Maaaaaaybe.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Just a little longer...

Hinata sighed at Sasuke and Maru's bickering, but was happy to see they were almost at the village.

"You know what just shut up! SHUT—hey, look Hinata were almost there! Come on let's go!" Maru laughed, and grabbed Hinata's hand while they both ran for the village. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed a bit more slowly. He remembered the last time he was in this village with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi when they were 12. "I'd rather not spend much time here," Sasuke said to himself. he hated how Haku defeated him...if only he wasn't so weak...

"Sasuke pick up the pace! Let's go, or we'll leave you behind! Well, I will anyway!" Maru called. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see they were waiting for him.

* * *

_Once they entered the village._

"There's only one bed," Hinata said, a little awed, after they checked into a nearby hotel. Maru began stretching, "Whelp, Sasuke it looks like you gone have sleep on the floor," He said smiling.

Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan and growled. "You're half dog, so you're the one sleeping on the floor,"

"Actually, you missed a few details, I'm half wolf, but since you and me are the men around here, we have to handle this situation like the adults we are," Maru said, handling the situation maturely for once.

"_I'm_ the man around here, _you're_ 3 yrs old" Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I'm **300** yrs old. The people of Konoha found me sleeping in a block of ice, so I'm the man around here and I say…PAPER BEATS ROCK SO I GET TO SLEEP ON THE BED!" Maru said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Then he noticed his hands were balled up and Maru took it as a game…that he just lost.

"W-We can handle this situation once we get back from looking around," Hinata said, ignoring the two's previous argument and leaving the room.

* * *

Sunset had come and they hadn't found anything out, at least until…

"Excuse me sir, but are you and this young lady married?" a woman asked suddenly as Sasuke, Hinata and Maru passed her on the street.

"N—"

"Yes," Maru said cutting Sasuke and Hinata off. The two gave him a strange look in return.

"It would be a good idea to make sure your wife is with someone, and safe when she goes out with out." The woman said, looking around. "What's it to you?" Sasuke asked. "There's been a man who's a master at transformation; and he's been kidnapping and having his way with a lot of the women and girls around here. I just want you to be careful. Your wife here, is very cute." The woman said, smiling and shaking Hinata's hand and holding it after a while.

"Who are you are you? Anyway, and _let go of her hand_," Sasuke said firmly.

"My name is Yoko Takahashi! And if you need anything feel free to ask me!" Yoko said.

"She's like a female version of Naruto," Maru said quietly.

"_You_especially can feel free to ask me anything," Yoko said leaning against Hinata, "A lesbian female version anyway," Sasuke mumbled. "Okay, thanks, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my wife Hinata, and our friend Maru" Sasuke said louder, he slapped Yoko's hand away from Hinata's and they went on their way.

"Sasuke, why did you go along with it?" Hinata said once they were a good distance away from Yoko, "Because if I didn't think of something quick the village would've gotten suspicious of why we were here, and if the village really was up to something we would have been in trouble and had to end the mission," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. The thought of even being **with** Sasuke made her blush, and now she had to pretend to married to him. _'This is gonna be hard'_ she thought.

* * *

Now the matter of who was and wasn't sleeping on the bed came to rise once they got back to the hotel...

"Y-you two can decide who's sleeping on the b-bed. I'm going to take a bath," Hinata said, walking into the bathroom. "Hold on Hinata wait for me!" Maru said grabbing their bedclothes and running into the bathroom after her.

Sasuke sighed and left the room to go to the hotel's hot springs.

_15-20 minutes later_

Sasuke had come back, and he lay on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Okay my turn is done! Let me do you now!"

"That's okay, Maru I'm fine."

"But you did me, so let me do you."

"Maru please, you're using to much"

"It's okay I need this much,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've done this with Tsunade thousands of times, so just relax and let me get on top of you,"

"But—

"Why are you blushing?, I've been between your legs before,"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he sat up. _' What are they doing!'_ He thought, and stared at the door. A lot of water was heard sloshing around.

About 5 minutes later, Hinata came out holding Maru; the two were both wrapped in the same towel and their hair was soaking. "Our clothes are drenched," Hinata said, giving Maru a stern look though smiling at him. "It's okay, I'll dry them in a minute," Maru said. Hinata let him down and Maru ran on all fours into the bathroom.

Sasuke could smell her **very** pleasing aroma from across the room, " D-Do you need anything Sasuke" Hinata asked, noticing his sudden interest in her.

Sasuke was in a trance because of Hinata's current state. _'How could did she hide all of this,'_ He thought. Sure Hinata was a petite young woman, but she had a cute body shape. She wasn't as big as Tsunade but she was big enough; and also, though Sasuke failed to even glance at her before, was, sexy. She had beautiful hair and eyes, flawless skin, a nice smile, and…

"Sasuke are you okay? You're blushing and staring at Hinata." Maru said, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Hinata blushed and turned her attention elsewhere while she entered the bathroom to get dressed.

Sasuke snapped out of it and looked somewhere else as well. Maru just started getting dressed and smiled at Sasuke, "What?" Sasuke asked.

"I know what you were thinking, you perv." Maru said, while he put on his pajama's. "I wasn't thinking about anything." Sasuke said with a glare.

"Then why do you have a—

"Okay, Maru let's say our prayer's," Hinata said getting on her knees, Maru smiled and copied her…

After that, they both lay down in the bed. It was big enough for 5 people so there really wasn't a problem.

* * *

Sasuke suddenly shot up in bed, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down his face. He shook his head to clear it and sighed. He had just had one of his worst nightmares.

He and Itachi were fighting…Itachi had beaten him like he was nothing, then used his Mangekyo Sharingan against him. Sasuke had to see his entire clan being killed all over again.

'_**Y**__**ou don't have enough hate to kill me Sasuke'**_ Itachi's words rang in his mind. '_**O**__**btain the Mangekyo and use every last bit of your hate to try and kill me,'**_

Sasuke growled in anger, his brother's voice sickening him. '**_But if you must use all of your hate to try_** _**and kill me... you obviously don't have enough, or**_ _**the strength to even touch me...'**_

"Sasuke?" Hinata said half asleep.

"What," He answered coldly.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said. _'Why does she care?_'

"Do you want some water?" Hinata said waking up a little more.

"No, just go back to sleep," Sasuke said, lying back down. Hinata sighed, and glanced down at Maru…at least he was fast asleep.

Maru yawned and looked over at the clock to see that it was 2:00 am. He then sat up and got on top of Sasuke's stomach to go back to sleep. Over night, Hinata moved closer to Sasuke and put her hand on Maru's back. Sasuke moved his right arm around Hinata's waist and lay his left hand on hers. It was as if they could have been family…just the three of them. On this mission together; it wasn't as bad as Sasuke thought it would be, but…what would happen when the mission was over?

So far, it was only beginning…

Yoko watched from the window, undisturbed by the chill of the night and sleepy silence. She smiled at them from her place atthe window. "Just a little longer," She said to herself with a smile, "Just a little longer…"

* * *

**Okay, my mind just lurched off there for a second. Why is Yoko there? Yes I am the author and such, but I—oh wait nevermind I remember!, but do you know why?**

**- Inakura**


	6. Chapter 6: What?

**To be honest, I just found a pattern to my updates, and its that I update two days after the last one….sometimes I can't even solve my own mysteries, especially when I'm the detective, (sigh..) I need to get help, but since I don't want too, and am okay with who I am and what my mind dishes out to leave me utterly confused every single day, I'm okay!( Hey!, I think that rhymed!)**

**Thanks:**

**Hinata6: I'll try to make this chapter long enough for you to enjoy just as much as the other chapters!**

**Dark Angel-justice: Thanks for reading and reviewing!, those were some pretty interesting suggestions you gave me, but with interesting ideas comes interesting people,**

**DJ: THIS WRITING OUT LOUD THING IS FUN!**

**Danimals21: Seeeeee, aren't you glad you tried this story out? I hope so because I like to read what people think about these chapters,**

Disclaimer: Nope 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: What?

Hinata sat up and stretched, Maru and Sasuke were still asleep, she looked over and saw that it was 7:00am. _' I missed the sun,'_ she thought. _' Wait a minute!'_ she looked around and saw she wasn't at home, and that she was sleeping next to…SASUKE!!…Hinata covered her mouth and stopped the scream that would've come out, she carefully got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

" Good morning,"

Hinata turned around and saw Maru staring at her with a morning smile, " Good morning," she said.

Maru looked down and saw that Sasuke was underneath him, " Come on sleepy head, wake up." Maru said, Sasuke shook his head and groaned. " W-We should let him rest, the life Sasuke lives must be tiresome." Hinata said.

" You're right Hinata, let's start the mission." Maru said and they both got ready for the morning and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In town

" Hinata hide!" Maru said quickly, pushing Hinata in a nearby store. Maru looked around and covered his eyes and stood perfectly still….

He peeked through his hands and saw Yoko staring at him confused. " Umm, hey Yoko," he said.

" Are you out here all alone?" she asked.

" No, I'm with someone," Maru said. " Who? Where are they?" Yoko asked, looking around.

" I don't need to tell you every single detail in my life! Go away!" Maru said running off.

Yoko blushed when she saw a lot of people staring at her. " Children these days," she said laughing nervously and walked away.

Hinata looked around in the store, _'This village barely has any food, at home, we have plenty of food, maybe I could….'_

" There you are Hinata," Maru said when he walked into the store. " Maru," she said. " We can finish looking around now," Maru said grabbing her kimono. Hinata and Maru looked around, " Hey old man!" Maru said. The owner of the store looked at them.

" Y-Yes? What is it young one?" the old man asked. " If we help you stock up this store, will you give us some information?" Maru said. " M-Maru what a-are you doing?" Hinata whispered. " If we help this guy out, he'll be able to make a bit more money and we could get some information on this village," Maru whispered.

Hinata wanted to help the old man but….was it a good idea?

" I'm sorry young one, but there's not much you two can do, but it would help if you—

" Father what are you doing?!"

A tall young woman with long black hair, gold eyes, and pale skin came out from a back door, she wore a white tank top and camouflage pants, she was actually kind of pretty, she had a pretty nice body and all of that...

" I-I was just—

" Kid go away!, we don't need your help at all whatsoever so get out of here! My father and I can take care of ourselves!" she said.

" I can't tell! Look at this place! I'm sure you two need help restocking this place, honestly, this place at most is used for shade, it's not like anyone can buy anything." Maru said.

" Tetsuya please," the old man said, the woman known as Tetsuya jumped over the counter and stared at Maru but Maru fearlessly met her gaze.

" Kid I don't know who you think you are, but I refuse to let you tell us how to run this shop!" Tetsuya said loudly.

" Lady I **know** very well who I am, and **I** refuse to let you tell **us** that you two don't need help. You'll never get any business if you don't accept this," Maru growled.

Tetsuya chuckled a bit. " You really want to help?" she asked.

" Well duh!" Maru said.

" Okay, but if you help us, what do you want in return?" Tetsuya said smiling.

Maru blushed and said. " Whatever you want to give me in return." Hinata's eyes widened, then she quickly said. " I'm sorry, all we want is some information,"

" That's not all I—

Hinata picked Maru up and quickly left the store. " Maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better Tetsuya!" Maru called after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay Hinata, I got an idea," Maru said. " W-What do you have in mind?" Hinata asked.

Maru looked around and said, " Everyone may I have you attention please," a couple people stopped... but Maru wanted everyone's attention " I SAID MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!!" Maru screamed.

This time everyone stopped. " Thank you, now, who here in this village thinks they're good at fighting or jutsu?" Maru asked.

" What's it to you?" a **very** big ole dude said while he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

Maru smiled and said. " Because I know I can beat you," Hinata sighed. _'I see exactly what he's doing'_ she thought.

" You better be careful kid," a woman said, pushing her in front of the crowd.

" Yeah, I'd like to see you put your money where your mouth is!" another big ole dude said.

" Fine, if I beat everyone who challenges me, you guys have to give me half or all of what you got," Maru said taking off his first shirt and giving it to Hinata.

" All who bet on Maru give the money to this lovely lady over here"

Maru and Hinata looked over to see Tetsuya and her father standing in the crowd, everyone moved aside so they could get through and stand next to Hinata. A couple people walked over to Hinata and gave her half or all of their money.

" You'd better win kid," a shady guy mumbled. He gave Hinata a **lot** of money, it was a good thing Hinata held it all in Maru's shirt because she could never hold it all in her hands…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke yawned and woke up. " Why is it so quiet?" he said to himself. Sasuke got out of bed took a shower, got dressed, and left the hotel…..

Sasuke looked around " There's no one around anywhere," he said half to himself when he heard….cheering? Sasuke ran ahead and jumped on a few roof tops until he came across everyone. Sasuke saw that a few people where seated on the rooftops.

" What's going on?" he asked a boy. " You must have just arrived since you don't know, but I'll tell ya anyway," he said. " You see that little boy down there with the white hair and dog ears," Sasuke looked down and saw Maru. " He's gonna face off against the village's strongest guy, his name is Kintaro and he's a real bully. He takes everyone's money and tries to fight or kill anyone he wants, so I'll like to see this match," the boy said.

Sasuke took a seat. _' Me too,'_ he thought.

" Alright kid, you may have won every match until now, but this is where it STOPS." Kintaro said swinging a huge sword.

Maru jumped up high into the air, and threw a couple shuriken at Kintaro, " You'll have to do better than that kid," he said.

Kintaro lifted his sword up and preformed a jutsu with one hand. Kintaro's sword grew bigger and started to glow red. Sasuke used his Sharingan. " Dancing Fire Cobra," he whispered.

Kintaro slammed his sword into the ground and a giant snake engulfed in flames wrapped itself around Maru, he screamed in agony, until the snake completely covered him.

" Maru!" Sasuke and Hinata screamed.

They both jumped over the crowd and towards the center, the snake hissed at them, when they neared it. " Don't go near it unless you want to be next," Kintaro laughed.

Suddenly the snake started to hissed angrily, when Maru broke through its body, " What!?" Kintaro screamed.

Maru stared angrily at the snake, then he made a jutsu. " Raging Thunder jutsu!!" Maru called out, then he stood on all fours and transformed into a giant wolf made out of thunder. He ran towards the snake and bit its head for a split second and then he ran towards Kintaro and bit him for a split second. The snake disappeared and the jutsu was cancelled. Kintaro screamed as his body was being electrocuted with out any mercy, " You'll never be able to do another jutsu in your life," Maru said, but his voice echoed and was terrifyingly hollow and deep. Maru jumped up as high as he could and was soaring through the clouds, then he used his energy to make a devastatingly powerful and accurate thunder bolt.

Kintaro was shaking in anger, " Is that your best shot," he screamed as loud as he could, then Maru's attack hit him tenfold. Kintaro screamed in agony and he forward, burnt to a crisp.

" Nope. That wasn't even close," Maru said smiling and he transformed into his regular form. " Release!" Maru laughed.

Everyone gasped to see the whole thing was just a genjutsu, Kintaro fell to the ground and didn't get up. The entire crowd cheered and clapped for Maru, " That was amazing," " He made it all look so real!" " How did he perform such an amazing jutsu?" all lot of compliments and questions came from the crowd.

" No way," Sasuke said in awe. The only thing his Sharingan detected was the genjutsu, but Maru preformed a jutsu in side of a jutsu without anyone knowing, even though they all were watching closely...who is this kid?

After everyone went back to their own business...

" Father, Maru made us a fortune," Tetsuya said. Maru fought and showed off his jutsu and had beat numerous people, and the more he won, the more people bet on him. " Now we can buy more food and rebuild the shop and get you that medicine," Tetsuya said while she hugged her father.

Hinata picked Maru up and hugged him tightly. " Y-You are the most amazing boy I've ever seen, how d-did you do a-all of that!" Hinata said smiling.

" I know too many things that are beyond mortal imagination," Maru said blushing. " Now that I've helped you guys it's time for you to help us," Maru said.

" Okay what do you want to know," Tetsuya said. " We want to know if anything strange has been happening or by any chance something has changed in this village," Maru said.

Tetsuya looked around, " Yes, there has been a woman who visits the shop every now and again, she always—

" Maru. Hinata. We should head back," Sasuke said. " Tell me tomorrow, this guy is Hinata's husband and he is **really horny** so if we—

Sasuke punched Maru in his head. " OUCH!" Maru said rubbing his head, " Be quiet Maru," Sasuke growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once night had fallen, Hinata decided to lay down while Sasuke went to take a bath….

20 minutes later……

Maru chuckled at the idea he had just thought of; Hinata looked over at him. Maru slowly and quietly slid open the bathroom door and walked towards Sasuke.

_'I have to spar with Maru more often so I could learn some of those jutsu……Itachi won't have a chance against when I use them on him….I'll be sure to kill him…but I have to obtain the Mangekyo_ _Sharingan too…but how?'_ Sasuke's thoughts raced around in his head.

Maru crept up to Sasuke and as soon as he was three feet away from him….

" Sasuke!!" Maru screamed and he jumped on him. " What the hell are you doing!!" Sasuke screamed.

Hinata looked over again to see Sasuke in a towel that was barely wrapped around his waist and really pissed off. Sasuke held Maru up by his collar and glared at his unconscious figure. " What?" Sasuke said when he saw Hinata staring.

Hinata looked away with a fierce blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's about time I got this out of my head…..**

-**Inakura**


	7. Chapter 7: The real Yoko

**This is so awesome! I got a review from the first person who read my story and they love it! I'm so happy!!!!**

**Thank you:**

**Hyuga Hinani: I thought you'd forgotten about this story for a minute, but I was wrong so I owe you a dollar…**

**Queen46: Yeah Sasuke being horny is something that'll keep your imagination rolling for a while since his fangirls are usually the horny ones! **

**Hinata6: I'm gonna put some SasuHina in this one for sure!**

**DJ: THANK YOU!**

**Mysterygurl13: Where have you been?**

**Danimals21: I think updating fast is a good thing because for me, after an idea comes to mind that's all that's gonna be there except for the occasional, **_**I wonder if I should go see what Virgo( cat ) is doing? I'm hungry but what to eat? I wonder what's on TV? I can't wait til Friday. Did I eat today?**_** But other than those things that's all that's on my mind, well…besides school stuff….**

**Kenshinlover2002: Yaaaaaaay you reviewed!!! And yes, though I see you might be the only one who put the pieces together for Yoko, and if not, it's okay because I'm not sure if I dropped enough hints on her…**

Disclaimer: If only….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The real Yoko

Midnight.

Maru's ears pricked up at a sudden sound, though his ears always stood up straight, they scanned the room carefully….he heard Sasuke and Hinata's silent breathing to everyone in the hotel's heartbeat…..but in the specific room he was in...four hearts were beating…

" What are you doing in here Yoko?" Maru yawned.

" How you knew I was in here is a stunning mystery to me," Yoko said calmly.

" I'm sure it is," Maru said.

" I just wanted to see how Hinata was doing is all, you know just hanging out." Yoko said smiling.

" You couldn't do that eight hours from now?" Maru said scratching his ear with his foot.

" And you could?" Yoko said looking away.

" Yoko?"

Maru looked over and saw Hinata half asleep but staring straight at Yoko. " Hi there beautiful," Yoko said walking over to the bed, but when she was about 3 feet away Maru said. " Border line! That is where you take your stop."

Yoko scoffed and whined. " Why do you have to be mean? All I want to do is give Hinata a good night kiss,"

" No that's okay, Sasuke gave her plenty of those yesterday night." Maru said holding out his clawed hands. Hinata was wide awake after Maru said that and was blushing a pretty red color.

" Why are you in here?"

Sasuke sat up and glared at Yoko. " I was just—

" Get out." Sasuke said angrily. Yoko glared at Sasuke and leapt out the window from which she came.

Sasuke looked around to see if there were anymore unwanted guests in the room, then he turned his attention towards Hinata and Maru. " Guard the room for the rest of the night Maru," Sasuke said.

" Okay, but since what just happened happened, this is the only time I'm gonna listen to you while you're angry," Maru said making a hand sign and jumping towards the window. Maru closed his eyes and a second later he was a full grown Arctic wolf.

" Hinata I want to speak to you alone," Sasuke said leaving the room. Hinata and Maru shared a worried glance before she left the room to follow Sasuke.

In the hallway…

" Yes," Hinata said after Sasuke closed the door.

" Don't ever leave the hotel without Maru or myself with you," Sasuke began to say when Hinata said. " D-Do you think I'll c-cause trouble o-or something?"

" No, I just don't trust Yoko, she could be the man who's kidnap and raping the women and girls in this village," Sasuke said.

" How when she's a woman herself?" Hinata said looking directly into Sasuke eyes.

" She said the man was a master at transformation." Sasuke said.

" Yes I-I know b-but Yoko could be one of those women the man captured." Hinata said.

" Or she _**is**_ the man transformed! Why are you defending her?" Sasuke said losing his patience.

" Over the past few years I've learned to think differently than I normally would and look at things with different possibilities," Hinata said blushing.

Sasuke sighed and said. " That is a very good idea but I still don't want you to be alone,"

Hinata felt a wave of happiness overwhelm her. _' I never would have thought he…'_

" We should get some more sleep," Sasuke yawned and walked back into the room with Hinata right behind him.

Maru turned around and said. " Oooooooh is that a hickey I see on you Hinata? Sasuke you had your lips on my woman boy?"

Both Sasuke and Hinata stared at Maru in shock. Maru giggled at their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning around 5:00 am or so

" Stop Yoko, what are you doing?" a girl around 15-16 years old said.

" I just want too talk to you about something," Yoko said. Yoko had the girl pinned against a wall and she was standing **very** close to her. " Yoko you're to close. Let me go" the girl said struggling.

" But I want to get closer if you know what I mean," Yoko whispered in the girls ear.

" Yoko what are you doing to that girl!?" Maru growled loudly. Yoko looked up and saw Maru watching them from the hotel window, she glared at him and let the girl go.

The girl jumped up towards Maru and hugged him. Yoko smiled and said. " I see this is gonna be harder now that you're here." and disappeared without a trace.

" Thank you." The girl said repeatedly while she rubbed Maru's fur. Maru laughed and said. " Anytime,"

Hinata sat up and stretched. " Hello," she said. The girl let go of Maru and stood up. " Hello…my name is Korea Asaji." she said bowing. Korea wore a white kimono top that divided at her waist but went all the way down to her knees and some matching pants. She had long light brown hair that was wrapped in a messy bun, and blood red eyes, and on top of all of that she was actually kind of pretty.

" S-Sasuke…" Hinata said moving his hair out of his eyes.

" Hmm." Sasuke said opening his eyes slightly. " We have c-company," Hinata said.

Korea blushed when she saw Sasuke, _'Oh great, another one'_ Maru thought.

Sasuke sat up and got out of bed. " Maru, get ready so we can start sparring, I want you to teach me some of the jutsu you know," Sasuke said walking into the bathroom.

" Okay, but you better be ready for what I'm gonna teach you," Maru said and transformed back into his regular self.

" May I stay with you three? I know I just met you all but I don't have anywhere else to go," Korea pleaded.

" I'm n-not sure if it would be o-okay for us to take you in, but I suppose w-we could for a the t-time being," Hinata said getting out of bed.

" Thank you," Korea said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had past and soon Korea had warmed up to everyone, almost, and they all got along well….but a few days before they were about to travel to the next village…..

" We need to get supplies for the next village. So Korea and I are gonna stop by Tetsuya's, you two wanna come?" Maru said looking at Sasuke and Hinata.

" No" Sasuke said. " No thank you, I'll just clean up and get our stuff ready for the next village" Hinata said.

" Okay….we'll be back in a bit," Maru said and he and Korea left the room.

" I'm gonna be at the hot springs, don't go anywhere Hinata." Sasuke said grabbing some clean clothes and leaving the room.

_**Flashback**_

" _**Hinata can we go shopping for Sasuke? I really don't like being seen with him wearing those ugly clothes," Maru said. Sasuke glared at Maru.**_

" _**It would be nice if you did have some new clothes Sasuke," Korea said while she was filing her nails.**_

_** " Who asked you!?" Sasuke said.**_

_**Korea blushed and looked away when she saw Sasuke looking at her. " D-Do you w-want too S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked.**_

_**Sasuke sighed and said. " Let's go," **_

_**In the store**_

" _**What do think of this Sasuke?" Korea said holding up a dark blue kimono with black pants. " Eugh pick out things you know Sasuke would wear Korea" Maru said.**_

" _**What a-about this?" Hinata said holding up a black turtleneck and some blue denim jeans.**_

" _**Stuff like that!" Maru said to Korea.**_

" _**Get whatever you like, just make sure it'd be something I'd wear," Sasuke said.**_

_**Overall they had gotten Sasuke 30 pairs of clothes, 10 pairs of shoes, and they basically let him pick out his underwear.**_

_**On the way home…**_

_**It was about 8:00 when they had left the store, and a drunk man was tottering around.**_

" _**Hey there sweetheart, hows about you and me spend some time alone at my place," the man said putting his arm around Hinata.**_

" _**Get your hands off her," Sasuke and Maru growled.**_

" _**Come on, you can share can't ya pally?" the man laughed. " You already have another girl right there,"**_

_**5 minutes later…**_

_**Sasuke took Hinata's hand and quickly walked back to the hotel. Sasuke had **__**beat the hell **__**out of that man.**_

_**Korea picked Maru up and quickly ran after Sasuke and Hinata. " Korea! What the hell are you doing! I wasn't done with him! Put me down!" Maru screamed angrily.**_

" _**Maru! Shhhh, calm down you're embarrassing me!," Korea said.**_

**_End Flashback_**

Hinata wore a small smile and blushed at the fact that Sasuke went through so much for her that day. 

When Hinata was done packing up and cleaning she went to take a quick bath.

15 to 20 minutes later……

Hinata came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. ' There they are,' Hinata thought and grabbed the clothes she had layed out for herself on the bed. Before she walked back to the bathroom someone entered the room. She activated her Byakugan…….

" Hello Hinata," Korea said.

Hinata glared at her. " What?" Korea asked.

" Where's Maru?" Hinata asked.

" He said he'd catch up in a little while, he went to bother Sasuke." Korea said smiling.

" Who are you?" Hinata said firmly.

Korea chuckled. " I had no idea your Byakugan was so sharp, it would have been worse for you if you actually thought I was Korea, but I see you're a beautiful young woman who pays attention." she said transforming.

Yoko walked over towards Hinata and said. " It's good thing you're already naked because you saved me the trouble of undressing you….though that would have been fun."

Hinata got into a fighting stance. Yoko stopped walking and said to herself. " Why do they always insist on doing it this way?"

Yoko transformed again, but this time it was into a tall man with long black hair and cerulean eyes, he wore a dark blue kimono shirt and baggy black pants.

" Handsome aren't I? It took a while for you to trust me as Yoko but I see Maru and that damn Sasuke made it impossible. Oh well... seeing as it's just us, this won't be hard." Yoko said.

" Is this the real you?" Hinata said….she was stalling…

" Yes, my real name is Asajiri Yamada, now enough questions, I want you while you're still wet." Asajiri said walking closer to Hinata.

Overwhelmingly strong waves of chakra came from Asajiri as he came closer to Hinata and she began to feel dizzy with each step he took. Hinata used her free hand to hold her head, then she made a hand sign. " Shadow clone jutsu…." She said.

" That won't work angel," Asajiri said making a hand sign and disabling her jutsu. Hinata made a quick jutsu with one hand. Asajira fell to the floor. " What did you do you?" he said.

" It's a j-jutsu Maru t-taught me" Hinata said taking a step back, she gasped when Asajiri wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata looked down and saw that the one she paralyzed was just a clone. It poofed away.

" Now then let's get started," Asajiri whispered in her ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Noooooooooooooooo, what happens next?!!!!**

-** Inakura**


	8. Chapter 8: Coming and going

**Sorry for not updating in a bit……I broke my wrist and had to wait a while before I could be on the computer again….but EITHER WAY NOW THAT CHAPTER 8 IS UP HERE'S THE DAY** **YOU'VE ALL PATIENTLY WAITED FOR!!!!**

**Thanks:**

Hyuga Hinani: Sometimes I even amaze myself….well not really….but I guess I can say sometimes…..

InoccentWhiteLily: I've never seen your review before but it's okay, here's chapter 8!

Mysterygurl13: Glad to see you reviewing again!

Hinata6: You really think I'm a great author?! Awesome! Move over Kenshinlover2002 I think I've got another fav.

Queen46: I don't know how you did that thing with the words but I must say… that was cool!!!

Kenshinlover2002: Relax….you'll see what happens…

Disclaimer: ……….emm

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Coming and going

Hinata made a hand sign and was out of Asajiri's grasp and across the room. Asajiri chuckled and said, " You slick little angel,"

Asajiri walked over to Hinata while saying " You must really want a good time because the more you struggle, the more determined I get princess, so stop running. This erection is starting to hurt babe."

Asajiri stopped suddenly when he heard a faint chirping noise that grew louder with each second that passed. " BASTARD!!!"

The door shattered and Sasuke and Maru ran through it. Sasuke thrust his hand through Asajiri's stomach with Chidori, Asajiri broke away from Sasuke and leaped back. " So it's a fight you want!!" Asajiri said.

Hinata gasped when she saw Maru disappear in thin air. Asajiri growled when he had a gash on his eye and a long deep one his chest out of nowhere.

Suddenly a large white wolf with blood red eyes appeared in front on them, it bit into Asajiri's shoulder and slammed him against the wall. A couple cracks were heard and Asajiri bit back his cry of pain. Asajiri slid down the wall.

" Maru?" Korea said.

Maru picked Asajiri up in his jaws and bit down, cracking about 5 or 6 of his ribs and threw him across the room. Maru ran towards Asajiri, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall with his paw. Maru's claws easily sunk through Asajiri's body without Maru making them.

" Maru stop! Can't you see he's had enough!" Korea said loudly.

Maru took a pace or two towards Korea and growled at her, Korea jumped at how fierce Maru's glare was, it was as if he were searching through her soul for a purpose to listen to her but found nothing and began mentally tearing away at her soul without a hint of emotion.

" Please Maru….." Hinata said quietly. Maru's gaze slowly landed on Hinata, she was…crying…but for who?….him….or Asajiri?.

Asajiri miraculously stood up and broke through the window. Maru turned and was about to go after him when Korea stopped him, she hugged him.

Korea gripped his silky white fur. " Stop…" she said quietly.

Maru transformed back into his regular self and said. " What just happened?"

" You weren't yourself," Korea said.

" Not myself? Well who else could I have been," Maru said, " A horrible monster," Korea said walking out of the room.

" Oh yeah well what if I called you a stripping whore rapist!? Wait a second what are you crying for? I didn't mean it like that..." Maru said running after her but then came back and said " We got the supplies, so that means we can start traveling again,"

Sasuke smirked and Hinata smiled….as long as he was okay….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a day or so of traveling…..

" Sasuke you done got us lost cause you obviously don't know where we are." Maru said, stirring up conversation.

Sasuke sighed and said " We're heading to Cloud,"

Hinata and Korea smiled at one another while Maru jumped up and down while saying. " YES!! FINALLY, I CAN'T WAIT TIL WE GET THERE!! THE HOT SPRINGS ARE THE GLUE!!!"

" What?" Sasuke, Hinata, and Korea said in unison. " It's an expression you old people," Maru laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village hidden in the Clouds…

Maru immediately ran towards one of the village's famous hot springs and transformed into a girl with long white hair that had his eyes, ears, and tail.

Once **he** got in the water he bumped into a woman on purpose and said. " You know if you weren't so fat that wouldn't have happened."

The woman was about 25 yrs old, had long brown hair and blue eyes and other than the fact that she was naked she was actually pretty.

" Say that to my face bit—Maru!" she said hugging him. Maru transformed and smiled.

" It's been so long, where have you been?" she said, " With Tsunade, Yuiitsu" Maru said.

" Oh that's right," Yuiitsu said dropping Maru in the water.

Maru transformed into an older version of himself that was about 25 yrs old and said, " Well I'll be in town, but in the meantime," Maru blushed and started chasing the girls in the hot springs around. " Who wants to play Tag cause I'm it?" Maru said laughing.

The girls in the hot springs giggled at Maru and walked away.

" Okay, hide and go seek it is," Maru said going after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There's obviously nothing in this village for us so we're going to Rain tomorrow," Sasuke said.

" But we just got here, can't we stay at least one more day?" Maru asked.

" No. Konoha has never had a problem with Cloud before so this village and Mist are okay," Sasuke said.

Maru sighed and said. " Okay, just let me go say bye to a couple friends," and walked out of the inn they stayed at.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone I know this chapter didn't have that many SasuxHina moments but I promise the next few chapters will be all or mainly about them,

-** Inakura**


	9. Chapter 9: Hanabi

**Just to let everyone know…..actually….I forgot what I wanted to let everyone know……what was it?…..maybe if I just forget about I'll remember….**

**Thank you:**

**Hinata6: I like the fact that you're okay with the SasuxHina parts being a bit slow, but in this chapter and the future ones I want them to actually interact with each other more.**

**DJ: I see that you have returned**

**Queen46: Those words are awesome!!!!**

**Mysterygurl13: Yeah, I suppose he is a little good with the ladies,**

**Kenshinlover2002: Maru's 3 year old form is the real him.**

**Disclaimer: Nah….**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Hanabi

About 2 days had past after they had left Cloud…..

" Sasuke what are we going to do in Rain anyway" Maru yawned.

" We should just pass through but in order for this mission to work we're going to pretend to be someone else," Sasuke said.

" So….does that mean you and Hinata are really gonna have to get married?" Maru said.

" Not exactly that," Hinata said blushing, but Maru didin't really hear her.

" If you guys do that means you and Sasuke are gonna breed a new race of ninja if you two mate right?" Maru said blushing at the thought of Hinata and Sasuke actually……..

" Maru you're perverted! That's not what you need to be thinking about!" Korea said knocking him out of his thoughts.

" Maybe if you two have kids, and they get these really cool eye jutsu, you can call it the Sharingkugan or the Byaringan or how about the Byakuya or Byakuyan or maybe the Sharingkuya," Maru said.

Korea looked a bit interested, " Maru did come up with some interesting names for you child's eyes….but maybe the Sharingkuya could be the race of the hybrid kid," she said. " Oooooooh I bet he's gonna be the finest ninja alive,"

" What if it's a girl?" Maru said.

" Then she could be extremely beautiful," Korea said.

" I love babies! They're so cute….I mean…honestly, look at me" Maru said smiling.

" Yeah…look at you, you're a dog wolf thing," Korea said.

" It's better than being a whore," Maru laughed.

" What! You stupid little brat! I am not a whore," Korea said angrily.

" Only a whore would deny it," Maru said running ahead fast enough so Korea wouldn't catch him.

" Those two should be related….they fight like brother and sister," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded and said, " A-At least t-they get along well enough not to fight over everything,"

……_Why is she stuttering?…is it because of me?…_Sasuke thought.

" Hinata." Sasuke said.

" Y-Yes?" Hinata said.

Sasuke sighed. " Nevermind"

…_yes…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the Rain village…..

" Hello," a lady said when they walked into the village, " Are you two new to this village?" she said.

" Yes…umm…we're from….Cloud," Sasuke said.

" Really? Well…welcome to Rain, my name is Sami" she said smiling. " If you want to become a Rain nin you have to go to that building straight ahead," Sami said pointing to the place.

" Thank you," Hinata said.

Sasuke looked down at Maru and surprised he didn't say anything, " You're usually very friendly with new people Maru, what happened?" Korea said as if she read his thoughts.

" Nothing it's just I shouldn't have done that, it was business," Maru said as they walked towards the place.

" Names." An old man said.

" Sasuke, Hinata, Korea, and Maru Uchiha," Sasuke said.

" Do you want to become a ninja Uchiha," the man said looking up from his desk.

" Yes," Sasuke said, " I do too." Maru said.

" Then you should go to the academy," the man said.

" No I don't! I'm just as good as any child in this entire village. So that means I can be on one of the advanced squads with my father!" Maru said climbing on top of the counter and glaring at the man.

" Uchiha control your young," the man rolling his eyes at Maru.

" Maru while I'm training you could be taking care of Hina—you mother and sister," Sasuke said picking Maru up and holding him under his arm.

" That's gonna be boring, I want to be on the adult squads with you," Maru said.

" Well is that so little man,"

A kunai came flying towards Maru, but he caught it between his fingers, then threw it back just as fast as it came.

A woman with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes said. She wore a white tank top and some beige kapri's, she also was a bit muscular but in a good way, she also wore some silver earrings.

" My name is Diana Takanawa," she said. " I suggest that you watch your mouth kid, you wouldn't last more than a few days with my training," Diana said.

" Oh you wanna bet," Maru said.

" I like your attitude kid, but okay if you can last at least one month with my training I'll let you become a ninja on my squad alongside your father, deal" Diana said winking at him.

" Deal," Maru said winking back at her.

" Okay, but in the meantime you guys are gonna need a place to stay," Diana said thinking out loud. " I got it, you all can stay in a large dorm room fit for 4 people, it has two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small dining room and a kitchen, it's not to far from the training grounds so now that that is settled all you have to do is unpack your bags," Diana said.

" Whelp that's one problem out of the way," Maru said smiling.

" Now, there's one more thing you have to do, you have to fill out this form, and when you're done you have to show up at the training fields tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. If you're late you're expelled," Diana said.

Maru mouthed ' damn' then said. " We want to be in the Expert class,"

" You have got to be kidding, you two are at least Gennin," Diana said.

" No, we're Chuunin," Maru growled.

" Yeah, sure little man, if you're as good as you say you and your father are, you had better prove it tomorrow morning," Diana said.

" I'm gonna blow your mind," Maru said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had gotten to the dorm…..

" This place is kinda nice, Diana made it sound like some stupid apartment but it's way bigger," Maru said looking around.

" Well we should start unpacking, now that you and Sasuke are going to begin training, this is where the real mission starts," Hinata said.

A knock was heard……..

Sasuke answered the door. " Hello there neighbor's" a man with spikey brown hair and dark blue eyes said, he looked as if he were a very cheerful person who smiled often, " I hear that you and the little guy are gonna be on my squad, but other than squad members let's be friends, my name is Jinsei Kynn" Kynn said holding out his hand.

" Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said, Kynn shrugged when Sasuke didn't shake his hand, "Well if you need anything I'm right next door," Kynn said smiling.

" Oh," Sasuke said closing the door.

After everyone was done unpacking they found a scroll on the table, Hinata picked it up and opened it….

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**How have you been? I've been fine but I have some good and bad news to share with you, the bad news is that the people of the village have found out about Sasuke going on the mission with you and Maru, oh tell him I said 'hi', anyway father thinks that in order for this mission work you two will have to get married so he signed your name in blood….I don't know how they got Sasuke's blood but they signed his name too, so now you two are officially married to eachother, I know this could be a shock to you but just think…..if you two have a child you could give birth to a totally new breed of ninja…I'm sorry but I couldn't make any of the bad news good for you, but the good news is, Naruto and Ino had a absolutely beautiful baby girl that they named Karen. She even has Naruto's whiskers or whatever those things on his cheeks are...but other than that Sakura is going to have a baby but since I don't know who the father is I can't tell you yet, but I'll keep you updated. I love you and I wish you a blessed and happy marriage,**_

**_- Hanabi_**

**_- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**Sorry if I made Hiashi horrible in this chapter but now that they're really married this is where the real fun begins,**

-** Inakura**


	10. Chapter 10: Ino

**My career as a writer has been awesome!!!! Though I can't really call it a career since only the people who go to fanfiction and read my story know about IT IS STILL AWESOME!!!!**

**Thank you:**

**DJ: YOU'LL SEE IN A MINUTE,**

**Hyuga Hinani: Yessss masssster….**

**Unbeatablehinata: Thanks I'll try to make this one better,**

**The person you'll love to h…:** **Whoa I've never had a #1 fan before though I have a couple of them, and thanks for the tip! I knew I was missing a little bit of something….**

**Hinata6: I love that idea, in fact, since I love it so much, I'm gonna use it! In the next chapter, YOU ARE BRILLIANT!!!!**

**Kenshinlover2002: You wrote that like you were bored….but I'm not saying you have to put a lot of feeling into your reviews because I'm glad that you're reviewing at all, but I'm just saying….**

**Disclaimer:….maybe….**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Ino

" M-Married!?" Hinata said barely above a whisper, but Maru's sharp ears heard what she said loud and clear.

" Married? To who?" Maru said jumped up on top of Hinata's head. " Eww, you're married to Sasuke!" Maru said with a disgusted look on his face.

Sasuke looked down at Maru slightly since Hinata was an inch or two shorter than him. Maru smiled and said. " Not that that's a bad thing or whatever…..I'd rather it have been **me, but** congratulations you are married to the most beautiful and sexiest woman ever."

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Hinata, it was just she was like the sexy best friend that you've known for life but eventually fell in love with once you got the last woman off you back….but Sasuke has only known her for about a week or more and hasn't gotten to know her well enough to be married to her so sudden, and for all he knew, Hinata could be a horny fan girl after his body like the rest, though he strongly doubted it….

" I'm going to bed so don't bother me," Sasuke said walking into the bedroom.

" You don't want t-to eat anything," Hinata said slightly recovering from the letter from Hanabi.

Sasuke just slid the door closed without a word. " O-Okay" Hinata said .

" Why is it that you only stutter when it comes to Sasuke?" Korea said.

" Because. Why do have too get on her case? Why is that you would get raped by a guy and like it?" Maru said rolling his eyes at Korea.

" Hush." Korea said.

" I'm not s-sure," Hinata said, it was something about Sasuke that made her nervous….

" It's not like he would take you away and eat you once the two of you were alone," Korea said.

" How do you know?" Maru asked, scratching behind his ear.

" How don't you know?" Korea asked.

" Yeah….you're right, besides, I'd eat him first," Maru said. Hinata giggled and shook her head, whoever Maru's parent's were had a marvelous child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning...

" Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know, my name is Diana Takanawa, and I am your sensei," Diana said.

" Ummm, sensei, there's a child here," Kynn said pointing at Maru.

" Thank you but I am aware of that," Diana said glaring at Maru, who returned the glare with a smile.

" Why don't you go back to the academy? This is no place for a child." A man with long dark brown hair and steel black eyes said. This man was known as Cage Ururu, he was a tall man with a well built body and deep hollow voice, he was also very strong for a Chuunin and had tons of chakra, a lot of people were afraid of him but respected him just the same.

Maru looked back and up at the Cage and made a silly face at him. " Maru if you want to be on the adult squads you have to act like an adult," Diana said blushing slightly.

" Nah, I'm okay, I'll start acting like an adult when I'm your age," Maru said.

" And exactly when do you think I was born," Diana said.

" I was gonna say at least 35 years ago…but now that I actually look at you I'm gonna say B.C" Maru said smiling.

Diana blushed for a bit, then said. " Okay, everyone I want to see what you can do, so find a partner and start sparring"

Kynn made Sasuke his partner while Maru was paired up with a woman who had been staring at him all day.

Hours had past and soon it started to rain heavily for about two hours til it started to snow. It was at least around 7:00 when training was over….

" You all seem to be very talented. I'm glad you're all rain ninja," Diana said. " We're all meeting in this same spot tomorrow, class dismissed,"

Maru and Sasuke had small cuts and bruise's but were okay for the first day, but that didn't change the fact that they were going to have to do it again.

Once they got home….

Hinata was making rice balls while Korea was reading a scroll. Sasake unlocked the door, and he and Maru came in.

" Hey," Maru said, waving at no one in particular. Sasuke just walked over to the dining room table and sat down.

Hinata and Korea waved at them. " How was training?" Hinata said bringing a tray of rice balls to the table.

" It was okay but kinda rough at the same time," Maru said shaking the small pile of snow collected on his head off, Hinata set the rice balls on the table. Sasuke reached for one but Maru slapped his hand away and said. " Haven't you ever heard of blessing your food first?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Maru lead everyone in prayer. " God is good, God is great, let us thank him for our food, in Jesus name Amen," Maru said quickly and grabbed a rice ball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha…..

Ino quickly burned off her pregnancy fat and was back to looking like her normal self, she also went back to working in her shop, even though she was an Uzamaki now….

" Umm, hey Ino"

" Good morning, welcome to the—oh hey Sakura," Ino said once she saw who it was,

" Can we talk," Sakura said in a desperate tone.

" Sure, what's on your mind" Ino said, even though Sakura and her had a some bad times together that didn't mean they weren't friends.

" Well I—

" That's enough. You need to go to that person and tell them what's wrong, it'll only get worse if you procrastinate and let the matter get out of hand and they find out in a rather unpleasant way, so instead of talking to me, you need to go to them and say what you need to say, but you also have to think about what you're trying to say and decide if it's better left unsaid." Ino said.

Sakura sighed and walked out of the flower shop, then came back a few seconds later and said. " Ino I need to talk to you,"

" Sure what's on your mind?" Ino asked.

" Well,…you know that I'm going to have a baby soon," Sakura said.

" Yes," Ino said.

" Well I went to the doctor and he said……."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week or so later….

Sasuke and Maru went through training everyday and there wounds went from small cuts to deep gashes...

Hinata had just bandaged up Sasuke's chest and said. " Please don't move a-around that much, you could reopen your w-wound," Hinata said a faint blush still on her cheeks.

" Thanks," Sasuke mumbled. Hinata nodded and was about to bandage up Maru when she saw that his body was already healing itself, but she still wanted to make sure nothing was infected.

It was early winter and it was horribly cold outside since it would either rain or snow, but luckily they had a heater and warm blamkets, clothes, and water for a bath.

There was knock at the door...

" I'll get it," Maru said running into the dining rom and to the door, he unlocked the door and opened it but quickly transformed into an older version of himself and caught whoever fell into his arms. " Ino?" he said.

Ino shivered, " What are you doing here Ino? Is Naruto with you?" Maru said.

" No and I don't care where he is. Naruto can burn in hell," Ino said coldly. Ino also had her daughter Karen with her, but what was strange was, Karen was completely warm while Ino was freezing.

Karen knew her mother was talking about her father. She cried silent tears...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry for the sad ending but can you guess what happened?**

**- Inakura**


	11. Chapter 11: Too Friendly

**I know that last chapter was a bit sad but this chapter will be different. I promise!…**

**Thank you:**

**Hinata6: There was no way I wasn't gonna use your idea, it was truly awesome and I found the perfect way to use it in this chapter!**

**DJ: THANKS!!**

**Preciousteddybear: I'm glad that you like it already,**

**Kenshinlover2002: No problem.**

**Queen46: I have no idea how you do those words but they are what my mind strangely understands and LOVES to no end, also you and all of the rest of my reviews are on point with Naruto and Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: No….**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Too Friendly

Maru sighed, " Ino you can stay here as long as you like, but how did you find us?" he asked.

" There were rumors about people seeing a little boy with wolf ears on his head and by the way a couple people described his attitude, I knew it was you," Ino said smiling when she looked up at Maru and into his golden eyes that held curiosity.

Maru looked around. " What was they sayin?" he asked. Ino and Karen chuckled, " Is that really what matters right now?," Ino said.

" No…but…still…" Maru said smiling. Karen blushed. " Maru can you please get us warm, I don't want Karen to catch a cold." Ino said.

" Okaaaay, here, I'll go get you a room," Maru said giving Ino his over shirt and walking into a hallway. Maru transformed into his regular self. Ino heard him in the distance…..

" Korea get up!!!"

" Why?!"

" I don't have to explain myself to you!!"

" Yes you do, and until you do, I'm gone lay right here on this mattress,"

" The hell you will, GET UP!!"

" For what??!!"

" Someone else needs it,"

" If that was the case you could have just told me, and by the way, who is it?"

" Ino,"

" Wait a second do you mean Ino as in Ino Uzamaki or Ino as in someone else?"

" Ino Uzamaki,"

A scream was heard and Korea came running down the hall. " Excuse me, Mrs. Uzamaki, I know we've just met but can I be your apprentice?, please?" Korea said jumping up and down.

" No! The last thing she needs is you killing all the flowers." Maru said.

" Shut up!!" Korea said firmly.

" I wont be back in Konoha for awhile….but if you really want to, of course!" Ino said. " Thank you, thank you, thank you!!, I promise you won't regret this!!" Korea said hugging Ino tightly.

" Ewww, Korea you lesbian! She has a baby you know! She doesn't want to have—Ouch!!!" Korea hit Maru upside his head.

" Is everything okay?" Hinata said coming out of her and Sasuke's room. " Hello Ino,"

" Hey Hinata," Ino said.

" Your baby is beautiful," Hinata said a little downcast because she wasn't there to help her have it.

Ino read her expression. " It's okay Hinata, I love Karen but….I just wish I didn't have her with the person I did," Ino said coldly.

" Why? Did something happen with you and Naruto?" Hinata said.

" I don't want to talk about it," Ino said.

" Okay," Maru said walking off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least two weeks had past and Ino and Karen were already apart of the mission, even though they weren't really helping out. Sasuke began to notice how much Kynn would come over….for no reason at all...

After training….

Sasuke and Maru were on there way home when they saw Hinata a short distance away walking out of the dorm. Maru ran ahead….

" Hey Hinata, where ya going?" Maru asked.

" I'm going to meet Kynn…again," Hinata said blushing a bit.

" Where is he taking you?" Sasuke said suddenly right there.

" I'm not sure but I imagine it's somewhere nice like yesterday," Hinata said.

" Yesterday?" Sasuke said. " Well duh, she left with Kynn right after you said ' Hinata leave me alone, tell me whatever you have to tell me some other time,' I asked him about it but he said he only wanted to be friendly" Maru said.

" How long has this been going on," Sasuke said looking down at Maru.

" Ever since Ino came," Maru said walking towards the dorm. Sasuke stared at Hinata for a few seconds then went after Maru.

Hinata began walking when Kynn suddenly hugged her from behind and said. " Hey there Hinata, you ready to go?"

Hinata blushed and they both started walking. Sasuke glared at Kynn with his Sharingan blazing….Why was he being so friendly?……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So how long have you been in Rain?" Kynn asked nervously as they walked to their destination.

" For about 3-4 weeks, Sasuke and I are…..umm…traveling." Hinata said, that was kind of the truth without giving away the mission.

" Oh…" Kynn said sadly. " But we like Rain so far, so I don't think we'll be leaving soon," Hinata said quickly.

Kynn smiled. " Welcome to the festival," a woman said once they got to their destination.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. " What's wrong?" Kynn said. " I'm not really a crowd person," Hinata said grasping Kynn's arm.

" It's okay Hinata, I'm with you, I'll make sure we have fun," Kynn said smiling.

Hinata blushed a bit and returned the smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 11:00 pm……

Hinata opened the door with a little difficulty since she was holding a really fat but extremely cute stuffed gray tabby kitten that Kynn had won for her.

" Hey there Hinata," Maru yawned with a glass of water in his hand. " Hello," Hinata said setting her toy on the floor. Maru smiled at Hinata after he was done with his water. " Good night," Maru said walking to his room. " So how was you night with Kynn?" Hinata looked over and saw Sasuke's Sharingan glaring at her through the darkness. " It was very e-exciting, w-we had fun, he was very friendly." Hinata said. Sasuke sighed. What was happening to him? Why did he hate Kynn so much right now? What was this feeling?….

" Hurry to bed." Sasuke said walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What's wrong Sasuke," Kynn said barely dodging Sasuke's last punch. " You seem angry with something,"

" Shut up," Sasuke said throwing another punch.

" Honestly what's wrong?" Kynn said dodging it again. Kynn jumped back and made a hand sign. The snow held Sasuke's feet tightly, Kynn made shadow clones and they all surrounded Sasuke and threw Kunai at him. Sasuke bit back a cry of pain, then suddenly poofed away.

Kynn looked around, his clones started to disappear. Kynn closed his eyes and fell back into the snow just as Sasuke had tried to drop kick him. Kynn was behind Sasuke in an instant. Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye but was surprised when he felt a snow ball hit him.

" That should cool you off enough too tell me what's wrong," Kynn said smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled at him. " Shut up, and focus" Sasuke said slipping a shuriken into a snowball and throwing it at Kynn's thigh.

Kynn winced when it hit him, " That was a good move, but try to top this one," Kynn said throwing a snowball at Sasuke. He easily dodged it but was surprised when Kynn had hit him with a blast of chakra that sent him flying into tree.

Sasuke found his balance and used that tree to gain speed. Kynn smiled and transformed into Hinata. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he stopped in his tracks. " I love Kynn so much, isn't it wonderful Sasuke kun" Kynn said.

Sasuke glared at Kynn and punched him in his face. The jutsu wore off and Kynn rubbed the blood away from his mouth. " You didn't have to do that." Kynn said.

" Whatever, Maru let's go…we're leaving," Sasuke said walking out of the training field.

Maru quickly caught up with him. " Wait a second Sasuke, I want to—need to ask you something," Kynn said.

" What?" Sasuke said.

" I really, really, really like Hinata so can you tell her that I would like to take her out this evening?" Kynn said blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino, Hinata and Korea were all in the living room….

" So what happened after Sakura told you she was pregnant with Naruto's kid," Korea said.

_**Flashback **_

" _**Sakura how could you do this!!?" Ino said angrily.**_

" _**I'm sorry Ino, but Naruto and I just…."**_

" _**What?! Did you two just completely forget about me?" Ino said, her voice shaking.**_

" _**Ino please," Sakura cried, Ino was beginning to cry too, but they weren't Sakura's tears of shame and sadness, they were tears of anger and extreme pain. **_

" _**Don't say my name!! I hate you and Naruto entirely to much, leave me alone!!" Ino cried and ran out of the flower shop.**_

" _**Ino!!" Sakura screamed running after her.**_

_**Ino jumped through an open window in her house, fortunately she was in Karen's room.**_

_**Karen sat up and looked over at her mother from her crib. " Ino."**_

_**Ino rolled her eyes and looked over at Naruto. " Don't say anything to me, you bastard," she said.**_

" _**Ino…" Naruto said reaching out for her. Ino moved away from him and said, " Can your stupid ears not hear anymore! I said not to speak to me, but I suppose that your head doesn't work anymore too, since you obviously don't think about me," Ino said.**_

" _**I always think about you Ino, I—**_

" _**Shut up!, don't you ever say those three pathetic words to me ever again!, I can't believe I listened to them the times you told me before," Ino said walking towards Karen.**_

" _**INO WAIT!!" both Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison. Ino disappeared in a puff of smoke with Karen in her arms.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

" I don't really know or care what happened after I left, but I'm glad I did," Ino said gently brushing Karen's hair.

" I'm so sorry Ino," Hinata said.

" Yeah I feel for you," Korea said.

Sasuke and Maru suddenly came in. " Hello pretty women," Maru said smiling.

" Hello, what are you two doing here so early?" Ino said.

" Sasuke ditched because he wanted to make his, Hinata and him having sex in the tub fantasy a reality," Maru said before both Sasuke and Korea punched him in his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From all of the reviews saying Maru was perverted, I know it's true but you gotta love him!**

**- Inakura**


	12. Chapter 12: Festival

I finally got that bothersome cast or whatever it was the doctor but on my wrist off, now I can type freely with both of my hands!!

**Thank ya!**

**Hinata6: You amaze me, it's like you're inside my head! but that's not entirely what's gonna happen…**

**Queen46: You and those words…**

**Kenshinlover2002: I'm not sure what gender you are but I'm pretty sure—nevermind. I'll keep that to myself, but yes, Sasuke is getting jealous.**

**DJ: YOUR REVIEWS SAY MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE.**

Disclaimer: nope

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Festival

The next morning around 5:00 am...

" Coming...coming...damn it hold on!" Maru yawned loudly, someone was ringing the doorbell over and over again with milliseconds separating how often the button was pressed. Hinata slid open the door to her and Sasuke's room and joined Maru in the dining room. Hinata had her Byakugan up.

" It's a man," she said.

Maru quickly opened the door. " What the hell do you want!" he growled.

" Hey Maru.." Kynn said waving.

" Well, whatcha doin here?" Maru said angrily.

" I want to ask Hinata something, It's kinda important." Kynn said.

" Is it _**important**_ or_** kinda**_ important?" Maru said.

" Kinda…" Kynn said smiling.

Maru slammed the door closed. Kynn sighed, and was about to walk away when he heard Maru and Hinata talking….

" Hinata don't open that door,"

" But Kynn said he needed to speak with me and that it was important,"

" No. He said it was kinda important,"

" Maru, please?"

It was silent for a minute, the door opened and Hinata stepped out and closed the door quietly. " Yes," she said

" Well you see, there's this festival and—

" You got two minutes," Maru said suddenly beside Hinata.

" Two minutes?" Kynn said.

" You lucky I don't give you two seconds cause I don't even want her speaking with you about something you could have asked later." Maru said glaring at Kynn.

Kynn and Hinata sighed. " Anyway….I was hoping that you would go with me," Kynn said blushing.

Before Hinata could answer him Maru said. " Forget it. She's going with Sasuke,"

" Oh…" Kynn said heartbroken, he began walking away. " We can still spend time together….at the festival" Hinata said.

Kynn smiled happily and poofed away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

During training…

" Sasuke you're lucky you asked Hinata to go to the festival with you before I did," Kynn whispered while Diana was talking to Maru about something before they started training.

" Hm?" Sasuke said.

" I was gonna ask Hinata to be my girlfriend tonight but I guess that's gonna have to wait til next time," Kynn said smirking even though he was a little disappointed.

Sasuke glared at Kynn and said. " Well you can forget about asking Hinata anything,"

" Why?" Kynn said.

" We're—

" Sasuke since you seem to be the talkative one why don't you repeat what I just said." Diana said looking directly at him.

" Sasuke. Pretend to talk." Maru coughed. Sasuke didn't know what Maru was going to do but….

" You were explaining to the class how to maintain chakra control during battle so we could use less on jutsu, excuse me if I interrupted the class," Maru said in Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke bowed slightly. " Thank you Sasuke. Kynn explain to us how this is done," Diana said.

" I'm sorry ma'am I can't provide you with that information," Kynn said.

" Then perhaps you should _**listen**_," Diana said, then went back to the class.

Kynn sighed. Sasuke mouthed. 'Thanks' to Maru, 'Anytime,' he mouthed back smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After training...( 7:00pm)

" Hey Sasuke you want to head to the tea shop before we head home and start getting ready for the festival?" Kynn asked.

" Tea shop?" Sasuke said looking ahead to see there was, indeed, a tea shop.

" Yeah, we pass by it everyday." Maru said playing with Sasuke's hair while sat on his shoulders.

" Let's try the new one instead," Sasuke said.

" Okay," Kynn said.

Maru stood on Sasuke's shoulders and sniffed the air for a spilt second. " Takuya!!" he said happily and ran towards the tea shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

" Who are you going to the festival with Hinata?" Ino said.

" Yeah, is it Sasuke or Kynn?" Korea asked.

" Sasuke, why?" Hinata said looking up from washing the dishes.

" Kynn has been trying to ask you out for a while now," Ino said walking into the kitchen.

" But I'm married and I thought he wanted to be just friends." Hinata said nervously.

" No, I'm pretty sure he wants to be more than that," Korea said while she was playing with Karen.

" Do you think Sasuke will be mad?" Hinata asked.

" He probably will be a little jealous but I doubt he's gonna be mad." Ino said.

" Let's hope not," Korea said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Tea shop

" I want the shop to be presentable when we get costumers, so hurry up dog girl." a girl with long wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes said. She was okay if you liked promiscuous girls.

" I don't see you doing anything to help the shop out prick princess," Takuya said. Takuya had long black hair and blood red eyes, she was wearing her hair in a low ponytail and her uniform for the tea shop. Takuya was a thousand, no, billion times better looking that her employee Kiana. Unlike Kiana, Takuya actually had a body. She also had wolf ears and a tail like Marubut they still made her look better. Though Kiana was decent…

" Sister where are you?!" Maru said loudly, before he was suddenly being swung in the air and squeezed tightly.

" Maru I was looking everywhere for you! Where have been? I was so worried! I looked everywhere in the past few villages! But I'm just so happy to see you again!" Takuya said swinging Maru back and forth while she hugged him.

" Takuya stop it! You're making a scene," Maru laughed.

Takuya looked over and saw Sasuke and Kynn staring at them. " What's all the commotion?" an old lady said looking around with a small smile.

" We have costumers Jade," Takuya smiling.

Jade smiled at Sasuke and Kynn, " Welcome to my Tea shop how may we—

" Shut up and move aside old woman!" Kiana said walking towards Sasuke. " Welcome to Jade's Tea shop, how may I help you?"

" Tea for two and a small water," Sasuke said taking a seat with Kynn.

" Right away Sir," Kiana said touching Sasuke's hand.

Jade sighed, and went to the back to make their tea. "Sasuke you shouldgo was your hands," Maru said once Kiana walked away.

" For what?" Kynn asked.

" Sometimes they don't wash their hands," Takuya said not caring if Kiana heard her or not.

" Who is they?" Kynn asked.

" Whores," Maru said.

A small crash was heard. " Damn it old woman! Look at what you did! Oh just clean it up." Kiana growled.

" Shut the hell up Kiana! You know you bumped her! So _**you **_clean that up bitch!" Takuya said loudly as she scratched between Maru's ears.

Maru laughed at that. " Wait a second, what time is it?" Kynn said standing up.

" 8:00 pm." Takuya said.

" Uh oh, Sasuke we gotta go if we want to take Hinata to the festival." Kynn said.

"We?" Sasuke said before hestood up left the tea shop with Kynn. " You wanna go to the festival with me?" Maruasked, looking up at his sister.

" Sure, we'll find each other," Takuya said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the festival……

There was thousands of prizes and competitions for everyone to attend but what could you expect?There had to be since the entire village showed up. Fireworks went off and lots of children were running around, there was food and drinks, and it was basically like a carnival without any rides, but alot cooler.

Sasuke, Hinata, Maru, Korea, Ino, Karen, and Takuya all had fun together. That is until….

" Sasuke we're going to the ladies room so don't stray," Ino said giggling at Karen.

" Whatever," Sasuke said.

20 minutes later…..

" Bastard!!"

Sasuke was sitting down with Kynn when he heard Takuya. A man crashed through about seven stands and skidded for a bit until he finally stopped.

" Maru stop!" Takuya screamed, when Maru ran past her in his wolf form. He stopped a few inches away from the man growling fiercely. " Just let me do it Takuya!" Maru growled angrily.

" No. You know as well as I do that humans taste nasty," Takuya said walking towards him with Hinata laying limp on her back.

" Hmph," Maru said smiling and transformed back. " Now what is your business with her?" Takuyaasked, picking the man up by his neck.

" She…she killed…my wife…that Hyuuga killed my wife!" the man said angrily.

Takuya was wearing a silky white kimono, but it didn't seem to bother her that Hinata's blood was leaking all over her.

" What the hell happened!" Sasuke said angrily.

" We were walking back towards you guys, when this guy came up and attacked Hinata while he rambled on about hiswife dying, but before he did anything serious Maru and I beat the living hell out him. You see he's barely alive now." Takuya said tightening her grip around the man's neck.

" We're leaving," Sasuke said grabbing Hinata and running home. Hinata's warm blood ran down his back...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 2:00 am….

Sasuke watched as Maru healed Hinata's body without a jutsu, his hands were just glowing a bright pink color, and the healing process just took away all ofthe bruises and the gashes on her body. " Doesn't that take time away from her life?" Kynn asked.

" No." Maru said simply. " It just harmlessly speeds up the healing process with out any pain, it's actually a soothing sensation, and it doesn't leave a scar or anything."

Hinata opened her eyes, " I was useless," she said sadly. Hinata didn't want to be weak... she didn't want to be a failure like she used to be... she didn't want to be a disappointment….

" Don't say that Hinata, it was just a matter of size," Ino said rubbing her hair, they got Hinata cleaned up and ready for bed. Takuya went home but Kynn stayed a while longer.

Hinata was crying silent tears uncontrollably. " Hinata…" Sasuke said, moving closer to her. Kynn sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her beforeSasuke could do anything. Sasuke glared at Kynn. " If you need anything, just feel free to ask me okay?" Kynnsaid, kissing Hinata's head softly beforeand left the room.

Maru growled and said. " Keep your _**lips off**_ Hinata, you bastard." Maru growled andleft the room with everyone else.He madehe followed Kynn to the door though...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata. " S-Sasuke I'm sorry. I must have embarrassed you in front of so many people by being so weak. I—

" Shh," Sasuke said softly and soothingly into Hinata ear. Hinata was still crying but she leaned on Sasuke and smiled through the tears. Hinata didn't notice she was laying on Sasuke's chest and sitting between his legs….but at the same time….she didn't mind…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I like how this chapter turned out.**

**- Inakura**


	13. Chapter 13: Jealous

**I love every review I got! And I even got some reviews from a couple people I missed reviewing my story!! They mean so much to me!!**

**Thanks:**

**Hyuga Hinani: Is that so? What fic?**

**Hinata6: You know….I honestly think you may be some ultra awesome person undercover reading my fic and guiding me through this story with your equally awesome ideas….are you?**

**Preciousteddybear: Of course, of course, my dear sweet possession…**

**Mysterygurl13: Yeeees!! You've returned and with excellent feedback! My darling Mysterygurl has returned!!**

**Unbeatablehinata: I thought so too!**

**Kenshinlover2002: That's what Sasuke wants and is going to do, but you'll find out more about our lovestruck friend Kynn in a bit.**

Disclaimer: ( sighs) you already know…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Jealous

The next morning

" Sasuke…wake up my dear sweet Uchiha…." _**Hinata**_ whispered.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw pearl ones staring into his.He sat up. " Maru shut up."

Hinata smacked her lips and transformed. " How did you know it was me?" Maru asked.

" Hinata is in the shower," Sasuke said simply.

Maru's ears went back and he blushed. " I suppose I should have transformed later," Maru smiled even though he was embarrassed at his mistake.

" Oh and by the way…Diana came by earlier, she wanted you, Kynn, and I to work at the Rain academy for awhile because she was getting a couple new students and wouldn't have enough room unless she removed a couple people." Maru said in a bit of a tone.

" It's hard to believe you're 300 yrs old, and yet you still have the mind of a 3 year old." Sasuke sighed.

" What do you mean by that?" Maru growled, his ears standing straight up again.

" You said 'Diana wouldn't have enough room unless she **removed** a couple people right?" Sasuke asked.

Maru nodded, then realized what he meant. " That SLUT!" Maru screamed and ran out of the room. Sasuke heard the door slam shut and smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana was at the training fields, practicing with a couple shuriken...

" You thought you could trick me out of our little bet,dear Diana?"

Diana froze, then smiled. " I didn't expect you to find out about it so soon,"

Maru landed silently beside Diana. " Do you want me to prove to you that I'm more than able to train on you squads?" Maru growled.

" Yes, in fact I do," Diana said.

Maru gave Diana a sinister smile and leaped away from her. " Fine." Maru said.

Diana turned towards him and got in to a battle stance. Maru clapped, then he made a couple hand signs. " Hidden Technique! Sade style!"

A huge circle with a fancy star design covered the ground and glowed a bright blue color. Diana leaped out the circle and watched in amazement as Maru ascended into the air with the circle above him. Maru started to spin the circle, and soon short spears of ice were being shot at her, but they all missed…Diana was confused…why didn't he aim for her?….

The spears of ice started to glow a pale yellow color….a small stream of thunder started to bounce off of the spears and go right through Diana. She bit back a cry, each time they stream of thunder passed through her and bounced off the ice it got bigger and more powerful.

Diana covered her hands in chakra, the thunder split in two and covered her hands, she jumped slightly when she heard Maru screaming as he ran towards her. She turned swiftly blocked his attack, Maru leaped back. He made an X with his arms and suddenly he was holding two long swords of lightning. Maru growled fiercely while he smiled at her.

Maru leaped at Diana and swung the swords at her with amazing speed, Diana couldn't block all off his hits that almost sent her spiraling across the field. Diana lost her balance and fell into the snow, Maru leaped into the air and brought his swords down. Diana closed her eyes….but was surprised when nothing hit her.

Diana opened one of her eyes slowly, Maru held one of the swords at her neck and the other was going through her stomach and into the ground. Diana gasped at how sharp the pain was suddenly. " Are you satisfied?" Maru said smiling.

Diana narrowed her eyes at Maru. Maru transformed into an older version of himself that was probably 35yrs old, Maru straddled her. " All you have to do is say yes," Maru kissed Diana on her forehead. " Release!" he laughed.

Diana was blushing slightly but gasped when she saw that the whole thing was a genjutsu. " You little bastard," Diana said with a small smile, she looked around to see Maru was no where to be found.

'_This kid…is amazing.._' Diana thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Around9:00am... 

" Hey everyone," Maru said walking in the dorm. Apparently something was happening or had happened while he was gone. Sasuke was glaring at Kynn and Hinata with his Sharingan. " Exactly when were you planning on telling **me any** of this?" Sasuke said obviously furious, but he spoke in a calm voice.

" I thought that you would eventually find out once we started dating, but I see that's not the case huh?" Kynn said smiling nervously.

" Sasuke I honestly thought Kynn wanted to—

" Be silent Hinata!," Sasuke growled. Hinata whimpered and backed away slightly.

" Oh HELL no!" Maru said loudly. " Fill me in on what the hell is going on right now!!" Maru said angrily.

Everyone looked over at Maru. " Hinata I'm gonna need you to go in another room for a little bit," Maru said before Hinata spoke, " Take Ino, Korea, and Karen with you,"

Hinata let out a small sob and obeyed. " What do you want Kynn?" Maru growled.

Kynn jumped and said. " I came to tell Hinata I was…in love with her," Kynn said blushing.

" I ALREADY TOLD YOU SHE WAS MY WIFE DAMN IT!" Sasuke said angrily

" That wouldn't have stopped me! You obviously don't make her happy!" Kynn growled loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

" How the hell can you say how I make her feel! Hinata and I just got married a few weeks ago! You can't expect me to have sex with her so quickly! It would be rape." Sasuke said.

" Not if you truly loved her," Kynn said. Sasuke looked away, he didn't love Hinata but he was warming up to her.

" Kynn just because you love Hinata doesn't mean you can take her from Sasuke because they don't exactly love each other yet but since the two of them are **married**, all you can be is friends with Hinata" Maru said.

Kynn shook his head. " I….I can't.." he said sadly, but then Kynn got angry. "I love Hinata far too much to let **Sasuke** have her,"

" But does she love you?" Maru asked. After a few moments of silenceKynn sighed, " She'll come to me," he said, beforesilently closing the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ino, I never wanted Sasuke to get so jealous of Kynn, should I make it up to him?" Hinata mumbled.

Ino smiled at Hinata. " Don't worry about it Hinata. It's a guy thing."

Korea giggled, " How would you know? You don't even have a guy." she said.

" I just remember a time when I did," Ino said smiling.

**_Flashback _**

_**Ino was in the flower shop giving a costumer a bouquet. " I'm sure she'll like the flowers," she said.**_

" _**What do you think of them?" the man she was talking to asked. This man was about Naruto's height and had steel black eyes and long platinum blonde hair, his voice was smooth and calm, and was very handsome.**_

" _**They're one of my favorites, but I'm sure the lucky girl you give them to will like them as well Russia" Ino said, blushing a little bit.**_

" _**Will you accept them?" Russia asked.**_

" _**Th-They were for me?" Inoasked, surprised. Russia nodded, " You are the woman I want to give these too,"**_

" _**Well back off pretty boy! She already has a man who can give her much more!"**_

_**Ino and Russia looked over to see Naruto seething with jealousy. " Naruto?" they both said.**_

_**Naruto had a dangerous aura around him when he walked towards Russia. " Yeah so stay away from **__**my**__** woman," Naruto growled.**_

_**Russia sighed and gave Ino the flowers, " Sorry," he said bowing and walked out of the shop.**_

" _**Stupid pretty boy," Naruto muttered under his breath. Ino sighed and kissed Naruto softly. " What was that for?" Naruto asked.**_

" _**You told him you could give me more than what he had to offer." Ino said smiling seductively.**_

_**Naruto knew where Ino was going with this. " Yeah," Naruto said.**_

" _**I'm waiting," Ino said.**_

" _**Alright you two, save that for when you get home,"**_

_**Ino and Naruto blushed when they saw Kakashi watching them.**_

**_End of Flashback_**

Ino blushed at the memory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" So….does this mean you like Hinata?" Maru said smiling at Sasuke.

" I don't know, sometimes…I just get a little...jealous." Sasuke mumbled.

" That and you were afraid that Kynn would have his way with Hinata before you did." Maru said smiling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Maru. " No I wasn't, I just didn't want them to become too close to each other,"

" And you want to be the first and only personHinata has sex with." Maru said giving Sasuke a wide grin. 

Sasuke glared at Maru.

He was still grinning at him, Sasuke got up and walked off. Maru started laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you think I should get Ino and Naruto back together? Other than that….I'm sorry if I made this chapter might have beenviewed on the M side but I wanted Ino to think about the happy times with Naruto before they had Karen.**

**- Inakura**


	14. Chapter 14: Teachers

**I am officially 14 yrs old today! On June 4****th****, isn't that awesome! I have lived for 14 whole years! I think…cause I'm not sure if being in my mom's tummy counts…does it?…anyway, this is a question for all reviews who know or think they know if birds have blood, cause honestly I'm stuck on that subject! Because when you hit a pigeon when your with mom or dad or whoever you happen to be with, once you hit a pigeon all you see is feathers and maybe even a little skin, but if you really think about it, do birds have blood? You see it when you see a cat or dog was hit by car but never when you hit a bird! So….do birds have blood?**

**Thanks:**

**Queen46: You'll be surprised as the story progresses.**

**Hinata6: I love your reviews, they give ideas and ask questions that really need asking, and since you seem to like my KynnHina pairing because of Sasuke's jealousy, which I must say I love writing, I shall grant you the pleasure of seeing it again.**

**Hyuga Hinani: You have a point but I can't leave those two separated forever, or since you stated the possibilities of them getting back together, which are flowing so fluently from my mind, I'll think about it…**

**Mysterygurl13: Another great point stated!**

**Unbeatablehinata: That does have a positive and negative side to it huh?**

Disclaimer: nope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Teachers

" Sasuke no please! I wanna stay in here with you and Hinata!" Maru said wriggling around in Sasuke's grasp.

It was two in the morning, and Sasuke was not having it, " It's to early to be playing games. You should've gone to sleep when Hinata put you to you bed. Now. I'm gonna make sure you do." Sasuke said sliding open the bathroom door and dropping Maru on the floor.

" But Sasuke!" Maru whined.

Sasuke did a sealing jutsu to make sure Maru didn't come out of the bathroom and went off to bed. Maru walked around in a circle a few times and scratched on the door frequently. Maru sighed and curled up on the soft and fuzzy rug by the sink.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Maru started whining in a low but audible tone. " Hush!" Sasuke said firmly.

Hinata giggled a bit. Sasuke was treating Maru like an actual puppy. Though Maru does act like a puppy when he would wag his tail when he's happy or in excitement, think it's time to play when it's actually time to go to bed, follow you around everywhere you go, or try to come with you when you leave the house...but that's another one of the things she likes about Maru….he loves to be himself….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning 

" Sasuke! Come on! Get up, we're gonna be late! We're teachers now! We have to go and get our teams!" Kynn said knocking on the door nonstop.

" Oh…that's right..." Sasuke said sitting up in bed.

" You're not a student anymore?" Hinata said looking up at him.

Sasuke shook his head and got out of bed. " Oh and tell Hinata I said 'Good Morning." Kynn said. Sasuke scowled and took the seal off the door. Maru opened one of his eyes and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke picked Maru up and threw him out of the bathroom, came out about 20 minutes later, and left the house with Kynn.

" So did you tell her?" Kynnasked, his eyes bright.

" Nope." Sasuke said and ran towards the academy.

Kynn glared at Sasuke and hurried to catch up with him, " Well you may not have told Hinata 'good morning' for me but I'll beat you to the academy!" Kynn said running ahead of Sasuke.

" We'll see." Sasuke said, smiling a little.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the academy…

Kynn ran into the classroom, " See...I beat….you….Sasuke…." Kynn panted.

Sasuke walked in the classroom. " First one take the last one place," Sasuke said smirking at Kynn's reaction.

" The two of you are late."

Sasuke and Kynn looked over and saw a woman glaring at them. This woman had light brown hair wrapped in a messy bun and silver green eyes. She wore simple ninja attire for teachers anyway…but it was somewhat similar to what Anko would wear.

" So?" Sasuke said.

" Yeah, I mean they're not really that late," a student said.

" What are you talking about?! The six of us are the only people left in the entire classroom! How could you possibly say they're not late!" another student said.

The student who made the first comment yawned and shrugged.

" Now that you two are finally here, these are your teams." The woman said

" Rikuda Syria, Migumi Yamada, and Jimira Asagwa your sensei is Sasuke Uchiha." the woman said.

" Why do we have to get him Aniyu sensei?" Migumi whined.

" Because I said so." Aniyu said rolling her eyes. Megumi sighed and glared at Sasuke.

After Kynn got his team….

" I expect to see you all becoming successful ninja in the future but for now I bid you farewell," Aniyu said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" I think she liked you Kynn," Megumi said.

" What makes you say that?" Kynn asked.

" You didn't see the way she glared at you and Sasuke sensei! Her glare was stronger when she looked at you!" Rikuda said.

" Great, either she really doesn't like me or has a touch of interest for me," Kynn said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter was a bit short but do you think after I'm done with KynnHina I should try KynnAniyu?**

**- Inakura**


	15. Chapter 15: Recognize me?

**I'm starting to wonder how many reviews I'll have when this is over but you won't have to worry cause that won't be for a while because I'm planning on making this—okay who cares! What I really want to talk about is Chapter 15! It's another chapter you'll have a hump or hunch about…is it hunch? I think it is….but anyway this one will test your memory!**

**Thanks:**

**Unbeatablehinata: It's okay, I'm not sure about the stuff that happens or should happen til it either happens or I act!**

**Hinata6: Your much needed compliments are reassuring and golden!**

**Mysturygurl13: Okay I'll try KynnAniyu! Thanks**

**Queen46: Thanks for answering my question! And for the KynnAniyu thing, I definitely give it a try!**

**Hinatastronggirl: I love chapter 14's review and your super ultra long one! And don't worry about misspelled words, as long as it's close, I know what you mean! But anyway our minds honestly blend! I might not do exactly what your review did but I'll make it close!**

**Kenshinlover2002: They just need some time to get used to Sasuke like he and his team needed time to get used to Kakashi.**

Disclaimer: maybe….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Recognize me?

Konoha

" But Tsunade! If I don't request a rescue mission, I'll never find Ino and apologize for Sakura!" Naruto said getting angry.

" It's your fault in the first place Naruto! I don't know how that happened between you and Sakura but you should know that Ino could be **anywhere**, and besides, you could die searching the villages!" Tsunade said.

Naruto flinched away from Tsunade. _'Man, does she look scary when she's angry…'_ Naruto thought.

" And besides, Sakura's not even pregnant. The doctor mixed up her test with someone elses." Tsunade sighed in relief.

Naruto jumped around happily. " But that **still** doesn't change the fact that you slept with her." Tsunade added.

Naruto stopped jumping around. " Oh, right….but whether you say I can go after Ino or not I'm still gonna do it not matter what you say! Believe it!" Naruto said running out of Tsunade's room.

Tsunade sighed. _'If he'd stayed a little longer, I could have told him where Ino was…Naruto's a good ninja….he'll find her…'_ she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Rain around 4:00 pm……

" Chapter one…." Maru after he had come back from the advanced academy.He had to read a few chapters in a book his teacher assigned him.

Maru stared at the book. " Done. Hinata can we go to the park now?" Maruasked, closing the book. Hinata sighed, this was the fifth time Maru tried to start his homework but got bored and asked to go to the park.

The door unlocked and Kynn came in. " Good evening Hinata," Kynn said waving.

" How did you get a key?" Sasuke and Maru said at the same time when Sasuke came in.

" I borrowed one of Hinata's keys." Kynn said as if it didn't matter.

" Okay new rule: Kynn can't have anything of anyone's without Sasuke or myself knowing," Maru said.

" Well how else am I gonna see her secretly," Kynn said, but covered his mouth when he found out what he just said.

" Okay, _**another**_ new rule: Don't let Kynn in the house. From now on, unless it's an emergency, we all will talk to him outside like a hobo." Maru said.

Kynn sighed. " Maru I can understand **you** being this way, sorta, but Sasuke shouldn't have any concern in the matter!" Kynn said angrily.

" What are you trying to say?!" Sasuke said stepping up to Kynn.

Hinata washed her hands after she was finished making a salad and walked into the small dining room. Kynn glared at Sasuke.

" What I'm saying is you and Hinata obviously know that she's to loyal to leave you for me. I bet she won't even let you get close to her," Kynn said wrapping one of his arms around Hinata's waist.

" Don't touch her like that…" Sasuke growled in a low but dangerous tone.

Maru decided to give Sasuke a little push, " You know Sasuke…you **are** Hinata's husband," Maru said grinning at Sasuke. " If this got to serious….everyone knows you would fight for Hinata, but you being her **husband** your actions would mean a lot."

Sasuke got where Maru was going with this, and calmed down. " You're right Maru….Kynn you may be able to touch her, but……"

Kynn backed away from Hinata. Sasuke stood in front of Hinata with a small smirk on his face. " I can do _**whatever**_ I want to." Sasuke said before he kissed Hinata softly on her lips. A highly pleasing sensation went through the both of them, Hinata…felt…happy for some reason….while Sasuke was feeling controllably aroused….but almost lost it when Hinata kissed him back.

Maru's grin got wider when he saw total disbelief on Kynn's face. " The two of them are together you know," Maru said. " You could always find someone else,"

Kynn glared at Sasuke and left the house. '_Maru did that on purpose! He must know about me…but if he hadn't said anything Hinata would've been mine….but it won't be much longer til I'm rid of him.'_ he thought. It began to rain heavily….Kynn smiled wickedly and looked up towards the sky.

" Finally I can stop this annoying jutsu," Kynn said as the rain washed away the illusion. " You've ruined my chances with my angel again Maru, but next time you won't be there to save her… **ever** again"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later….

" Ino where the hell are you…I've been traveling for days….." Naruto thought out loud whileleaning against a tree before slid down. " I'll just rest for awhile…I deserve it for running the whole time…"

" Hey there traveler!"

Naruto looked up and saw a old woman with semi long white hair and gold eyes, she wore a baby blue summer dress with a matching hat and had a cane.

" Oh…hello old lady…say, have you seen a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a inch or two shorter than me, and carrying a baby with her?" Naruto said excited.

" I believe so...I think I ran into someone like that a month or so ago...a very pretty one she was...and that baby of hers was adorable, she even had little whiskers or something like that on her face…" The old woman said.

" That's gotta be Ino and Karen! Do you know where she went?" Narutoasked, jumping up.

" Hold on…" the old woman said walking towards the river the two of them were by. She took off her shoes and soakedher feetin the water.

" Uhhh….excuse me, old lady?" Naruto said before the old lady splashed a big wave of water all over him.

" What was that for?!" Naruto said, shaking the water off of himself.

" That's not how you address your elders young man now apologize!" the old woman said pointing her cane at Naruto.

" What!?" Naruto said angrily. " Listen here old lady, I don't have time for manners right now! I have more important matters to deal with!"

" Well it seems to me that you don't care about seeing Ino. Ooops!" the old woman said realizing her... mistake?

" So you do know where she is!!" Naruto said.

" Ummm…." The old woman said while she put on her shoes nervously. Then out of nowhere she ran towards Naruto and started beating him with her cane frantically. The old woman giggled while she quickly walked off.

Naruto rubbed the knot on the side of his head for a while before what just happened registered in his head. Naruto growled and ran after the lady.

" I got Naruto so good…..it's about time he came to get In—ahhhhhh!" the old woman screamed when she did a double take and saw Naruto running towards her and walked faster, but her leg went out and she slowed down drastically.

" Oh Nooooo!" the woman said loud and dramatically.

Naruto leaped over the old woman and stopped a few yards in front of her, but the wind he created blew her hat off and revealed…dog ears?...

" Wait a second, Maru!" Naruto said.

Maru smiled and cancelled the transformation. " Yep! Hey Naruto!" Maru said.

A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's head. " That was you the whole time!" Naruto asked.

Maru laughed and walked ahead. " You wanna see Ino again don't you?" 

" Yeah, of course ,more than anything!" Naruto said.

" Then come on fathead!" Maru chuckled.

Naruto caught up to Maru and said. " Why didn't you just tell me it was you?"

" That would ruin the element of surprise, and besides, that would take the fun out of beating you up as an old lady." Maru said smiling.

Naruto sighed. " Your right. How could I forget those golden eyes of yours?" Naruto picked Maru up and rubbed his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Have you ever just been walking and your leg just run out on you?**

**- Inakura**


	16. Chapter 16: Naruto

**I know I usually update every two days but today is a whole new one, and besides….it being summer break there's nothing to distract me! Well not right now anyway….**

**Thanks**

**Hinata6: Your right about you finding out what's gonna happen next with Ino and Naruto in this chapter, and as for Kynn, I didn't think anyone would realize his behavior but you'll see what's really going on with him!**

**Mysterygurl13: You and I…..we can relate to each other with the falling thing, but I think it's because I'm clumsy, but not Goofy clumsy, but clumsy enough to fall down the stairs in my house and up…..**

**Preciousteddybear: Your welcome!**

**DJ: THANKS**

**Unbeatablehinata: Great review**

**NaruHina4ever: Yep Ino's pretty pissed but you'll see what happens!**

**Kenshinlover2002: I see you're a sharp one like Hinata6 with Kynn!**

Disclaimer: Nah…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Naruto

" So….uhh…how's Ino been?" Naruto asked, looking elsewhere.

" She's be fine. How's Sakura?" Maruasked before he yawned. Maru didn't really care but he was still curious.

" She's fine, and the good thing is that she's not pregnant." Naruto sighed happily.

" Yeah but that still doesn't change the fact that you had sex with her Naruto." Maru said.

" Yeah…" Naruto said in a low tone. Maru looked up at Naruto's sad expression. Maru and Naruto were somewhat alike and he thought of Naruto as his family, though he didn't really have one.Maru slightly envied Naruto's family life, but it always would quickly pass...Maru was finding new family but he always knew it wouldn't replace his first...

" Don't worry Naruto, I'll be with you all the way!" Maru said smiling and patted Naruto's leg.

Naruto gave Maru a small smirk and they continued walking towards the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the house

Karen watched in amazement as her mother blew a gigantic bubble. It jiggled in the air for a little while before it slowly landed on the ground and bounced towards her.

Karen held the bubble at arms length and stared at herself moving in the bubbles reflection. Ino smiled and poked the bubble. Karen giggled and clapped at the bubble's sudden disappearance like it was magic.

" I'll totally help you through this! Don't worry! Nothing can distract me!"

Maru opened the door. " Ooooooh bubbles!" he said with his tail wagging wildly and ran around the dining room to catch them all.

" So much for nothing can distract you!"

Ino looked over and was surprised to see Naruto standing at the door, but she glared at him with disgust. " What do you want!" she said.

Karen smiled at her father but stopped when she saw how serious and angry her mother was, " Karen watch this!" Maru said as he took a deep breath and blew into the bubble wand gently.

" I came to say I'm sorry about what happened with Sakura Ino, we were wrong to do that of all things to you. I…..uhhh…..really…miss you and….ummm….I'm sorry about hurting you so deeply…..I know I had full control of the situation with Sakura….and I….we…failed to prevent it from happening….." Naruto said with shame thick in his voice and eyes.

Ino looked at Naruto for awhile, then turned away from him. " Saying sorry isn't good enough Naruto," she said. Her voice was shaking….

Maru was still blowing that bubble...

" Ino I don't know what to say or do to prove to you that I'm sincere! Damn it! I love you and Karen more than anything in this entire universe! I'm sorry…..I think about you and Karen every single day and it tears me apart to know that I you're not with me! That's why I came to apologize to you Ino! I want you with me again! Not Sakura, not being number one, not **ramen**, and not even being the next **Hokage** means more to me than you! Please Ino…." Naruto cried, he dropped to his knees. What did he have to do?

Maru was still blowing that bubble that was now ridiculously huge….

Ino turned to Naruto and smiled through her tears. Naruto looked at her and smiled when he realized that she **finally** forgave him! Naruto held out his arms for Ino to give him a hug.

Maru was still was blowing that bubble that almost filled the entire room. It jiggled out of the bubble wand and towards Ino and Naruto.

" Uh Oh…" Karen said before she covered her eyes. Maru stared in awe as the bubble slowly bounced towards Ino and Naruto.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Korea were coming back from the store when they saw that the door was open….

" Do you think something happened?" Hinata said to Sasuke.

" I'm about to check, stay close." Sasuke said running towards the dorm.

A loud pop was heard and some water poured out of the dorm...

" MAAARUUUUUUU!" everyone screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few weeks the bubble smell and all of the bubble soap was out of the house. Ino, Naruto, and Karen went to live in Konoha along with Korea who was Ino's new apprentice. Sakura and Ino where still rivals over just about everything, but they became friends again after some time passed.

Now it was only Hinata, Maru, and Sasuke again.

Sasuke had become a little protective of Hinata since she was going to be home alone now with Sasuke and Maru being at the academy most of the day.

Sasuke was getting ready to leave the house…..

" Sasuke aren't you going to e-eat something?" Hinataasked, looking around for something she could fix for him or that he could take.

" No, I'm not hungry, I'll see you later" Sasuke said leaving the house.

" I think it's good that Sasuke is making his students start earlier, that way he'll get home at three instead of four," Maru yawned.

" Yes, but he leaves the house everyday at 7:00 am," Hinata said.

" You kinda lonely?" Maru said.

Hinata nodded. " A-A little, but most of the time I write in my journals what's happened on the mission so far," she said walking into her and Sasuke's room and getting ready to take a shower.

" That won't be much of a problem anymore because you can find a place to work half of the day," Maru said while Hinata was undressing.

" Like where?" Hinata said checking the temperature of the water before she got in.

" How about Jade's with Takuya? You'd have fun with my sister, and since you make excellent tea you'd be perfect for that place! And you get paid 2500 yen an hour, and after two weeks when you get your money you can but you some stuff!" Maru said happily.

" Are there a lot of people that come there often?" Hinata said once she was in the shower.

" Not really, but they do show up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! And sometimes late at night for Sake, but only Kiana and some other girl stay there until then. But aside from that you could show up anytime, because you'll be there for six hours…" Maru said.

This seemed like a good thing to do…..

" Since I don't have to be to school until 10:00 am can I walk with you to the tea shop?" Maru said.

" Of course," Hinata said and smiled when she heard Maru jumping around and whimpering in excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I couldn't have Hinata at home all by herself could I? but anyway if you don't already know….which I bet all of you a dollar that you can't guess who Hinata will see at her new job other than Sasuke!**

**- Inakura**


	17. Chapter 17: Reapperance

**( Jumps around in excitement) 95 reviews! That's awesome!( Runs off to find cat) Virgo I have 95 reviews!( Virgo puts his paw on my nose) okay, okay…..**

**Thanks!**

**Hinatastronggirl: Thanks for reviewing! Anyway…feel free to ask me favors! And thanks for loving this!**

**Mysterygurl13: Finally! I thought I was the only one who trips up and down the stairs! I also trip over my own feet at times, and actually laugh at it! Sometimes I think I laugh at everything which is why I don't get embarrassed often like most people would! But when some people would tell me they're laughing at me and not with me, I'd say " Me too!" which would get on their nerves when they're trying to be mean….but I don't care it's funny!!**

**Hinata6: (giggles) nope it won't be Kynn but at the same time it will be! This one will be a real shock!**

**Queen46: I was thinking of making Naruto a little nervous but I changed my mind on that one, and 25 yen is like 25 dollars…..so yen means money…**

**Kenshinlover2002: I know that excuse wasn't a good one but I failed to put in the part where Naruto and Sakura were drunk during the whole thing because they were celebrating Naruto's first kid……sorry about that!!! And yen means money…**

**DJ: I KNOW IT IS GREAT ISN'T IT!**

Disclaimer: nah…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Reappearance

At the Tea Shop...

" Maru are you s-sure it's okay for us to come so sudden… it's only 8:30 am," Hinata said looking around.

" Yep, I asked Jade yesterday if it was okay for you to work here and she thinks the more help the better, so your okay… and since you'll only be working for 6 hours that means you'll get home 30 minutes before Sasuke and he won't be mad about you leaving the house." Maru said patting Hinata's shin.

" Hello Mrs. Uchiha, I'm Jade," Jade said with a friendly smile when she saw Hinata walk into the Tea Shop.

" So she's the new girl that's gonna work here with us?" Kiana scoffed.

Hinata nodded. " Yep and Hinata's an excellent tea maker if you ask somebody! So she'll fit in just fine," Takuya said hugging Hinata tightly which made her blush.

" I'm sure you'll do fine Hinata, I'll go get you a uniform," Jade said walking to the back. 

" Hmph," Kiana said walking off.

Takuya let Hinata go and gave her a hair tie. " This is to make sure no hair gets in the tea or food, and don't worry about Kiana, she just doesn't like competition for guys attention, but as long as you don't get anything in the tea you'll do fine!" Takuya said smiling.

" It's a good thing too, I remember when I was here yesterday I almost swallowed a piece of Kiana's hair! I was like eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew," Maru said jumping on Hinata head.

" Here you are dear," Jade said handing Hinata her uniform. " I'll show you around,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" See ya tomorrow Sasuke sensei!" Megumi said running off to catch up and walk home with her teammates.

Sasuke waved while he walked away. " It's a good thing your students like you Sasuke," Kynn said. " Hey, you want to stop for some quick tea?"

" Why?" Sasuke said.

" I don't want to be alone, and besides…..Aniyu and I agreed to meet there today and….I'm kinda nervous" Kynn said rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke sighed. If it was to get him off Hinata's back, then he'd do it. " Okay, but I'm leaving after 2 minutes"

" What! But what if I need your help?" Kynn said.

" With what!?" Sasuke said running towards the Tea Shop.

" Getting her to like me Sasuke! you obviously know all about that since you've got a great girl like Hinata!" Kynn said once he caught up with him.

" You don't like her anymore?" Sasuke said.

" Of course I do! I love Hinata, I just wanna give Aniyu a chance," Kynn said glaring at Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Thank you for the help Hinata, feel free to come in anytime" Jade said while she wiped off one of the tables.

" Your welcome Jade," Hinata said, but was surprised when she saw a little boy drinking some juice suddenly fall down.

" You okay?" Takuya said kneeling down beside him.

" I…..can't…..move….." the boy said.

Takuya looked over and saw Kiana suddenly drop the tea kettle she was holding and collapse. " Kiana what the hell," Takuya said leaning over her.

" My body…….I….I'm paralyzed….." Kiana said looking around in horror as everyone in the Tea Shop became paralyzed too.

Hinata wondered why she wasn't effected by whatever was hurting everyone else. Takuya growled as she tried to keep her body up but failed and collapsed next to Kiana.

" Hinata you….have to hide from him….." Jade said.

" Now why would she want to do that my old friend?"

Jade and Hinata looked over and saw a man in a black cloak leaning against the entrance of the Tea Shop.

Takuya looked up and growled fiercely at the man. " What are you doing here you disgusting bastard!?"

" Hello Takuya, it's been awhile" the man said walking over to her and kicking her motionless body.

" Asajiri I'll kill you!" Takuya growled and struggled to get up even though she was paralyzed.

Hinata gasped and backed away from him. " What's wrong my beautiful princess? I'm here to rescue you" Asajiri said and threw off his cloak.

Hinata grabbed a table and threw it at him with amazing accuracy and speed. Asajiri flew across the room when the table hit him. " I never knew you could throw tables angel, and with one hand too now that's impressive," Asajiri said and wiped away the blood that ran down his chin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke before we get to the Tea Shop I have to tell you something," Kynn said stopping suddenly.

" What?" Sasuke said turning towards him. Kynn hesitated and said. " I know you're going to hate me after all of this is over but I'm sorry!" Kynn said and made a hand sign.

Sasuke looked around with his Sharingan, but he didn't see a thing.

" I'm sorry!"

Sasuke's whole body started to ache and he felt dizzy. " What are you doing!?" Sasuke said angrily but his body felt heavy and he collapsed.

" Try to contact Maru in time…..or Hinata……will be—

Sasuke blacked out before he heard the rest of what Kynn said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okaaaaaay time to end this chapter…..**

**- Inakura**


	18. Chapter 18: Leash

**After today I'm going to start updating every two or three days like before, this whole putting my mind at rest like my mom suggests isn't really working for me because MY MIND IS GOING CRAZY WITH IDEA'S AND I THINK IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!!!!!!! Okay I've had my little outburst for today, out of the 5 or 6 that might come later…..but if I just relax and continue….I just lost my trail of thought……**

**Thanks!**

**Mysrterygurl13: I guess us laughing at ourselves when we get hurt, trip, or out of memory of something that happened a long time ago, just goes to show that the both of us are half-crazy. Like the time I broke wrist, my friend Ashley was about to start panicking but I laughed at myself because I was thinking of how I reacted before I we both crashed into each other on our bikes and she said. " How could you laugh at this! Your wrist is broken stupid!" and I stopped laughing for about two seconds and said. " No it's not its probably just sprained or fractured." Then Ashley said. " Then why is it bending that way?" and I said. " Because it can…..and it's broken…." **

**Hinata6: Your question will be answered soon!**

**Queen46: Why not? Cliff hanger's are fun especially when you're the one writing them!**

**DJ: NO YOU'RE GREAT!**

Disclaimer: nope… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Leash

" Umm, Maru….do you want to sit with me….and my friends for a snack?" Maru scented the air slightly and said. " I would love to Saya, but I have to go somewhere first, maybe tomorrow." Maru made a hand sign and poofed away. Saya sighed. She had a crush on Maru ever since he had came to the advanced academy and she _**really**_ wanted to spend some time with him…..even if it was only five minutes……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maru followed Sasuke's scent through the tree's and a couple parts of the village until he found he found him.

" Sasuke! Sasuke wake up, we have to get to the Tea Shop!" Maru said poking Sasuke's head.

Maru transformed into his wolf self and started to lick Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Maru away from him and wiped his face. Maru gave him some water and Sasuke washed his face.

" Where's Kynn?" Sasuke said calmly but Maru knew he was furious.

" His scent leads to the Tea Shop but I already know he isn't there any more because he went home with Hinata," Maru said.

Sasuke could hardly recognize Maru's voice, since it sounded extremely different from normal one, now it was deep and hollow but also smooth and relaxing. Maru knelt down and let Sasuke get on his back and in a matter of seconds they were already 2 minutes away from the dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kynn wouldn't make eye contact with Hinata at all since he helped Asajiri capture her from the Tea Shop. He was too ashamed.

" Don't be so ashamed Kynn, you helped me get what I wanted so now it's your turn, what do you want?" Asajiri said while he stared at Hinata with lust in his eyes.

" I-I don't want you to harm Hinata in any way," Kynn said nervously while he gave Hinata a hopeful smile, but she only glared at him.

" Hinata is my prize, therefore I can do whatever I wish with and to her, but while you're here I suppose I can leave her be," Asajiri said with disappointment and regret in his voice.

Hinata sighed, Kynn was here lifeline and once he left, which he knows he would have to do sometime, God knows what will happen afterwards.

" I sorry…" Kynn said once Asajiri went into another room.

" I know…..I m-mean it doesn't help anything." Hinata said tugging at the chakra ropes around her hands.

" I know Hinata, it's just…..I never knew Asajiri wanted you for his own needs, I just thought he wanted to use you to get something for him, I never thought that he wanted to have you as his own." Kynn said.

Hinata knew that was the sorriest excuse ever, and didn't pay anymore attention to Kynn.

Suddenly flower petals started to fall out of no where and Kynn and Hinata started to get sleepy. Hinata made a hand sign and said. " Release,"

Kynn quickly fell asleep. Hinata didn't know if Asajiri was asleep too, but she doubted it, he being the person that he was.

Hinata jumped slightly when she felt Maru's muzzle suddenly by her hands. Once she was free Sasuke picked her up bridal style and the three of them left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I already have our things ready," Sasuke said once they entered the dorm.

" There's a nearby village and we should get there by sunset tomorrow," Maru said while he waited at the door for Hinata and Sasuke.

" You and Asajiri destroyed the Tea Shop, we noticed." Maru said transforming back into his regular self.

" Did you use all of your chakra?" Sasuke said after he and Hinata left the house and went on their way.

" No, I used the last of it when I released the genjutsu you or Maru used." Hinata said blushing slightly at the face Sasuke gave her.

' She must be exhausted,' Sasuke thought. ' But she's still going to walk with us…' Sasuke looked at Maru.

Maru nodded and transformed again, Sasuke took Hinata's things and carried them while Hinata got some well deserved rest on top of Maru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

Tsunade yawned in boredom, without Maru there it was just as boring as it was before…Tsunade let her mind drift as she remembered the day Maru was found.

_**Flashback**_

" _**Tsunade, have you come across anything like this before?" Sakura said once Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru found a blood red block of ice on their way back from their mission.**_

_**Tsunade stared at the block of red ice intently. " Something's in there,"**_

_**Everyone braced themselves for what was about to come out when Tsunade broke open the block of ice, but were surprised when they saw a little boy.**_

_**He had deep gashes, kunai, and shuriken on his body and his was covered in blood and his eyes were a very dull gold color. **_

_**Sakura knelt down and checked his pulse. " He's….alive?"**_

" _**Sakura how could he possibly be alive? He's bleeding all over the place! Not to mention he already filled that ice block up with his blood!" Naruto said in total disbelief.**_

" _**Now is not the time, as long as he's still alive we can still save him." Tsunade said and carried the boy to a room. She and Sakura removed the shuriken and kunai from his body, gave him a bath, and bandaged his wounds.**_

_**3 weeks had past but the boy didn't wake up. " Tsunade, you don't think we wasted our time on a dead body do you?" Sakura sighed.**_

_**Tsunade rubbed between his ears. " His body's still warm, and his wounds are healed….but it's as if he's…..sleeping." Tsunade said.**_

" _**With his eyes open?" Sakura said.**_

_**Tsunade removed her hand and was about to leave when she saw the boy sit up and stretch. " Good….evening" the boy yawned, but then ran into the bathroom.**_

_**Tsunade and Sakura waited for about ten minutes…..**_

_**The boy came out of bathroom all cleaned up and smiled at the two of them. " My name's Maru Sade, and who are you two lovely ladies?"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tsunade smiled to herself at the memory, then she remembered all of the trouble he got into….

_**Flashback**_

" _**I ain't never scared! I'll take all of you right here and now!" Maru growled angrily at the rogue ninja surrounding him with weapons.**_

" _**You little brat! You think you can take all of us?" one of the rogue's said.**_

" _**I know I can! Now which one of you scrawny bastards wants to go first?" Maru said smiling wickedly at them all.**_

" _**Maru! What are you doing?" **_

_**All of them looked over and saw Sakura and Tsunade with a basket full of herbs.**_

" _**I'm about to beat the hell out of each and everyone one of these men!" Maru said slightly annoyed at the interruption.**_

" _**We told you to stay close," Tsunade sighed.**_

" _**I was close, I just found one of the flower's you wanted, and then THESE PEOPLE CAME AND TRIED TO TAKE MY STUFF!" Maru growled.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tsunade hoped the three of them would be back soon…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So after I was frozen in that block of ice, the next thing I knew, I was waking up with Tsunade and Sakura." Maru said.

Sasuke nodded and rubbed Maru's muzzle, his past was a thousand times worse than he, Naruto, and Gaara's could ever be, and….he still found a reason to smile and be the goofy and yet perverted kid Sasuke knew. Maru was strong in more than one way.

" Excuse me sir, but your….animal is going to need a leash if you want it to travel with you to the Tea Country." An old man said.

" But we won't be there until tomorrow," Sasuke said.

" I know sir…but it's for safety reasons," the old man said.

Maru bit his tongue. Sasuke made a leash out of his chakra and fastened it around his neck.

" Thank you sir," the old man said and started walking with the three of them.

Sasuke looked over at the old man and said. " Did you want me to put him on a leash because you were scared or because we really needed to do it?"

" Both, but sir I must say your traveling ally is rather beautiful." The old man said staring at Hinata's sleeping form.

Maru pulled Sasuke ahead. " Stop pulling Maru, I'm coming." Sasuke said tightening his grip.

' Pervy old man.' Maru thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pervy old people…..**

**- Inakura**


	19. Chapter 19: Tea Country

**( Listening to music)**

**Thanks!**

**Mysterygurl13: I don't know what's asylum is, so I don't know how I can add anything at this point.**

**Unbeatablehinata: Thanks, and you're right about Sasuke, but I'm thinking I might get him a little more jealous.**

**Queen46: You ask some awesome questions and make good points, maybe that's why you're a queen.**

**Kenshinlover2002: I haven't heard from you in a while, but I'm glad you decided to review, and you'll be seeing a little more of them before the story's end.**

**Hinata6: You'll see what Saya does in this and the next two or three chapters!**

Disclaimer: Nope…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Tea Country

Maru stopped pulling Sasuke ahead when he saw that the old man was getting tired and was lagging behind.

" We should rest here," Sasuke said when night was falling.

" Oh Thank goodness, I thought you would never get that dog to slow down." The old man panted when he caught up to them.

Maru rolled his eyes while he bit his tongue. Hinata had woken up a few hours ago, but she just stayed on Maru, he didn't mind since it wasn't like she was heavy.

" Maru…is a wolf Mr…."

" Sato," the old man said winking at Hinata.

Maru sighed. Sasuke summoned his chakra back and left to gather some wood. Maru crouched down and Hinata slid off of him. " Sato, there's a river nearby…a-are you hungry?" Hinata said.

" I'm famished, you know how to fish?" Sato said, clearly impressed.

" Maru can do all of the fishing, the three of us just need be ready." Sasuke said while he set up a fire.

At the river……

Maru stared at huge fish swimming around in the water, but his attention was momentarily taken when Sato said. " How long is he gonna stare at it?"

" He's waiting for the right moment, shut up." Sasuke said.

Maru went back to the water, he raised his huge paw and…..

" He's still just staring at it, when's he gonna catch it?" Sato said.

" You're breaking his concentration Sato, shut up," Sasuke said getting slightly annoyed.

Maru sighed and growled. " Sato, I'm trying to feed us,"

Sato stared in awe. " Your wolf just spoke to me!" he gasped.

" Sato don't go crazy on us now," Sasuke said.

" I could have sworn." Sato thought out loud.

Maru raised his paw and swiped the fish out of the water. The fish hit Sato in his face but he still caught it. Maru stepped into the river and caught two more fish.

" Why didn't he do that before?" Sato said.

" Why do you keep staring at Hinata's ass?" Maru growled.

Sasuke glared at Sato while Hinata blushed and went to join Maru in the river.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night…..

Maru opened his eyes at the sudden sound he heard and left camp quickly. ' Saya?' he thought as he ran through the forest.

Saya was wandering through the forest. " Maru….Maru….are you nearby?" she called quietly.

Maru stopped running and walked towards Saya. " Why are you out so late, Saya?"

Saya froze when she saw Maru. " Oh, sorry." Maru laughed and transformed back into his regular self.

Saya ran towards Maru and hugged him tightly. " I'm so happy to see you, I looked for you all over the village but I—

" Why did you look for me?" Maru said.

Saya blushed. " I didn't mean to cut you off but I'm saying" Maru added quickly.

" It's because I…..I….love…." Saya started playing with her fingers.

Maru took Saya's hand and started to walk back to camp. " It'll be safer if we go back to camp, you can tell me there,"

Maru stopped walking when he saw that Saya fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next dawn

Maru transformed into his wolf form and quickly woke everyone up.

" Maru, what's wrong?" Hinata yawned.

" It's only dawn and—you know what? Maru's right we need to leave," Sasuke said when he saw that Sato had his hands down his pants, though he was still asleep.

" It's time to go Saya," Maru said while he nuzzled her gently with his nose.

Saya got up and dusted herself off. " Maru, who is this?" Sasuke said when he noticed her.

" Her name's Saya, and she's a girl from the academy." Maru said while Hinata got their things ready, Maru kneeled down so Hinata and Saya could get on his back.

Saya sighed when Maru called her ' a girl from the academy'. He didn't even think of her as a friend yet.

" Will I have to stay in this form from now on Sasuke?" Maru said while they were walking.

" Yeah, so that means I'll have to get you a real leash instead of using my chakra," Sasuke said.

" A-Are you sure we can get a leash for Maru Sasuke? He's as big as a horse." Hinata said.

" You're right, we'll just have to buy the biggest leash the Tea Country has." Sasuke said.

Maru did a double take, " Wha—you're actually going through with this leash thing!?" he whined.

" We have to or we can't enter the Tea Country." Sasuke said pulling Maru along when he slowed down to argue.

" That sucks! I'm posing as a wild animal! This stupid leash law shouldn't effect me," Maru growled under his breath.

" Enough, **talk** Maru, we're nearing the village," Sasuke said.

Maru looked around at the few people around them, though he had his mouth closed he growled. " We won't be at the village until sunhigh,"

Sasuke rubbed Maru's muzzle. " I want to get there around afternoon so let's pick up the pace,"

Maru kneeled down so Sasuke could get on. Sasuke moved Saya in front of him while Hinata held on to his waist when Maru started moving again.

" You're a smooth ride Maru, and way faster than a horse running" Saya said when Maru started to quicken his pace.

" That's good because I don't want you three to bounce around while I was jogging," Maru said.

" You're jogging?" Saya said.

" Yeah, and won't you're mom or dad be worried about you?" Maru said.

" My mother and father are dead and my uncle hits me when he drinks Sake or whenever he feels I did something bad, I doubt he's worried about me. My cousin touches me sometimes and he wants me to do bad things with him so I don't think I want to go back anytime soon." Saya said while she lay down on Maru's neck and let her hand get lost in his smooth and silky fur.

" And how old is your cousin?" Sasuke said.

" He's 14," Saya said.

" Hello stranger's," a lady said when they entered the Tea Country.

" Hi." Hinata said waving.

" Are you three new to the Tea Country?" the lady said while she eyed Maru.

" Yes, we're expecting to stay here for awhile," Sasuke said.

" My name is Namoko Tamahari, I'll show you where you can stay," Namoko said and used some of her chakra to lead Maru through the village.

" You'll be in a small house, it isn't much but it's nice inside, but somewhat old fashion, it's a two story home if you don't mind." Namoko said.

" Maru is too big for stairs," Sasuke said.

" Okay…..how about this place?" Namoko said leading them somewhere else. " It's like the last place but without the stairs of course and is bigger."

" This place is fine, thank you." Hinata said after they looked around.

" Okay then! If you need me I'll be around or you can ask my sister if you need help." Namoko said smiling.

" Who's your sister?" Sasuke said while he help Hinata and Saya off of Maru.

Namoko was outside the house. " Ninamori! Stop staring and come here!"

Suddenly a woman that looked exactly like Namoko came in, the two of them looked exactly alike except Ninamori had green eyes and Namoko had blue. They both were the same height and had the same body shape. They both looked very beautiful and had nice bodies.

" I wasn't staring! I was just looking for a while without noticing." Ninamori said waving at a man who walked by.

Namoko sighed. " This **unfortunately **is my sister Ninamori, the both of us know this place like we built it so don't be afraid to ask us anything."

" You should go to the festival tonight! You'll see that a lot of people there are very nice and—YOU'RE WOLF IS SOOOOOO ADORABLE AND WELL BEHAVED!!!" Ninamori squealed and ran over to Maru.

Maru rolled over on his back and Ninamori rubbed his belly.

' I like these twins already!' Maru thought happily while inner Maru blushed.

" The festival is at 8:00 tonight, dress nicely! NINAMORI COME ON!!" Namoko screamed and pulled her sister outof the house.

" Those two were...nice..." Saya said.

" And hott," Maru said smiling.

" Alright, let's get settled." Sasuke said and they all started unpacking.

" Maru...we're you listening?" Saya said when she noticed Maru was daydreaming.

Maru snapped out of it. " Huh? Oh yeah I was listening I just didn't hear you."

Saya sighed.' Maru...' she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay now that everything's settled, get ready for more SasuHina moments because the two of them will get a thousand times closer.**

**- Inakura**


	20. Chapter 20: Spar with me

I'm kinda zoned out, but it's gonna pass when something interesting catches my eye.

**Thank you:**

**Mysterygurl13: I thinking of making Saya/Maru a possibility but it wouldn't add up when the story ends so I guess I'll just make it her fantasy and make Maru a little less oblivious, and what does P.S mean?**

**Unbeatablehinata: These moments might surprise you.**

**Hinata6: Thanks, I never doubt your reviews!**

**DJ: THANKS**

Disclaimer: no 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: Spar with me

" Hinata I don't think you should be so nervous," Maru said while they were on their way to the festival.

" I-It's kind of hard to forget what happened the last time we went to a festival," Hinata said while she rubbed Maru's muzzle.

" What happened?" Saya said.

" It doesn't matter, when we get to the festival, make sure you three stay close." Sasuke said.

" Why can't we just ride Maru?" Saya said.

" It wouldn't be r-right to ride Maru everywhere," Hinata said while she looked ahead at the festival, Ninamori was waiting for them.

" You ride me anytime Hina—

Maru whined when Sasuke kicked one of his paws. Hinata blushed while Saya just looked curious. " What do you mean by that?" she said.

" It has to definitions except the second one's not in the dictionary." Maru laughed silently.

Ninamori sighed while she looked around. " Oh there you guys are! I almost thought you weren't going to show up!" she said happily when she saw them approaching.

Maru let out a small snort while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. " There's plenty of games to play and food to eat or if you want talk about guy stuff you can go to the small Tea stand and make friends. We have all kinds of festivals every month so it'll always change when or if you come." Ninamori explained while they were walking.

" Ninamori!"

They all looked over and saw a man waving at them while he walked over. " Hey Xavior!" Ninamori said hugging the man who came over.

Xavior wore his long brown hair in a low ponytail and had dark blue eyes. He wore a thin light blue kimono shirt and some dark blue denim pants and some white k-swiss( I haven't seen a guy wear jordan's yet). He was a inch or two taller than Sasuke and was **really** handsome.

" You have some new friends? Or have I not seen these people around?" Xavior said looking at Sasuke and Hinata.

" Xavior you and I both know, you, my sister and I know everyone in the village." Ninamori said punching Xavior in his shoulder.

Xavior smiled and said. " You're right, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Xavior Takamine."

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and wife Hinata Uchiha. This is Maru and Saya," Sasuke said pointing everyone out before he shook Xavior's hand.

" You have beautiful Sasuke, you two can make an awesome race of ninja when you get he pregnant, her being a bearer of the Byakugan." Xavior said smiling.

Sasuke had a faint blush on his cheeks. " Yeah…I suppose." He said.

" I thought there weren't anymore Uchiha around." Ninamori thought out loud.

" I guess NOT," Xavior said loudly. Ninamori blushed slightly and punched Xavior again. " Well we're going to find Namoko, have fun around festival!" Ninamori said while she dragged Xavior away.

Hinata waved to the two of them while they walked away.

" Why is there s-so much security around?" Hinata said.

" In case somebody try to do something crazy." Maru said.

" Excuse me, but do you want to buy a blanket for the fireworks later on tonight." A woman in a stand said.

" Can we go see the fireworks?! Please Sasuke, can we!?" Saya said excitedly while Maru's tail wagged wildly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Hinata for help but she looked just as excited as Saya. " Okay, but no ice-cream for the three of you." Sasuke said while he bought a blanket. Hinata chuckled while Saya and Maru sulked.

All four of them won prizes for some event that was happening at the festival, they all had a good time, the food was delicious, and the entertainment was amazing.

" Hinata! Sasuke! Maru! Saya! Come, we saved you all a spot." Xavior called when he saw them.

Sasuke spread the blanket out so Maru and Saya could lie down. Sasuke and Hinata along with the rest of their new friends took a seat on Maru. Maru's ears went back when the fireworks started. At the beginning, the fireworks named all of the clans and their symbols, like the Yamanaka clan had a flower, the Hyuuga clan had the byakugan, which the fireworks colored lavender, and etc. Some of the fireworks made the Hokage and others the village symbols, but it was overall a beautiful night.

Hinata held Sasuke's hand suddenly and leaned against him, which was a huge step for someone so shy. " Thank you Sasuke," she said blushing.

Sasuke gave her a rare smile and wrapped his arm around her waist with his free arm. " Your welcome," he said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Maru looked from the corner of his eye at Sasuke and Hinata, ' It's about time, Go Hinata, Go Sasuke, Go Hinata, Go Sasuke' Maru sung in his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the festival

" Are you a Hyuuga?"

Maru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Saya stopped walking and looked for the person talking. Sasuke looked up at Maru and saw that he was staring into an alleyway.

" Is your name Hinata?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

" Hinata….Hyuuga?"

" No….my name is Hinata Uchiha." Hinata said taking out a kunai. Maru bared his teeth and growled in a threatening tone. " You caught me off guard at the Rain village's festival." Hinata said smirking.

Saya shivered. Hinata already looked kind of scary with her Byakugan but now that she was smirking at who or whatever was talking to her, she looked a little terrifying.

" Caught you off guard? You weren't ready for me then and you aren't ready for me now." The person talking stepped out of the alleyway.

" I've been waiting for you ever since, what took you so long? Did you get lost or were you waiting for the right timing?" Hinata said while she played with the kunai. Sasuke glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eye, the Hinata he knew as his wife at the festival wasn't in comparison to the one he's seeing right now.

" A little of both," this person was male. He had really spikey semi long black hair and cyan colored eyes. He wore a long sleeved dark blue kimono shirt and baggy black pants, and was at least 15 yrs old.

" Why didn't you just face me as yourself instead of some drunk middle aged man, Zhane?" Hinata said. (Chapter 12)

" Why did you let me attack?" Zhane said smiling wickedly.

" Why are you answering my question with another one?" Hinata said. If he wasn't going to answer her questions she wasn't going to answer his.

Sasuke noticed Hinata didn't stutter once, does this mean the Hinata at the festival was hiding the one he's seeing now?

" I don't like showing my technique to more than one person since I'm only interested in fighting one of them. I'll find you." Zhane said. A gentle breeze came and Zhane disappeared without a trace.

Hinata sighed and deactivated her Byakugan. She put her hidden kunai away and continued walking like all of what just happened didn't.

" Hinata who was that?" Sasuke said.

" His name was Zhane, we met on a previous mission before this one and he's been tracking me ever since. I was sent to his village with Naruto and Lee but the mission proved to be more than what it seemed when the three of us had to assassinate someone, who Zhane wanted to kill instead." Hinata said.

Maru went after her but was surprised when Sasuke didn't join him after he got his answer.

Sasuke leaned against the wall. " So does this mean the Hinata I've seen before was fake?"

Hinata didn't like his tone, it was calm but she knew he was a little angry. " No Sasuke….I'm only like that when the problem becomes serious and I have to be brave, but in truth I would be afraid."

" You're a good actor," Sasuke said while he walked past her.

" What are you trying to say?" Hinata said catching up with him. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

" You created a challenge for me" Sasuke said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days, Sasuke and Hinata started to talk less and less until the two of them weren't talking at all.

Maru didn't like the little communication the two of them were having and got an idea. " So….Sasuke, I see that you and Hinata haven't spoken in a while. Is it because you're curious about Hinata or about what she can do?"

Hinata and Saya looked over at Maru. " W-Where are you going with this Maru? S-Sasuke do you know what he's….." Hinata stopped talking when she saw that Sasuke was moving the furniture around in the living room so it created one big space.

" Well…..Maru, after her little conversation with Zhane, I'm starting to wonder about my wife these past few days. She's gone back to herself but I want to know more about her." Sasuke said, as if it were only he and Maru.

" Then what do you want her to do?" Maru said winking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, he held out one of his arms while the other was behind his back. " Spar with me." He said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanna make this interesting, so I'm want my reviewers to decide. Should I make the two of them evenly matched or should I have Hinata beat his ass?**

- **Inakura**


	21. Chapter 21: Whoa

**I was kinda surprised at how many people wanted Hinata to beat Sasuke, but since I asked everyone's opinion on it, that's what's going to happen! But I also got some good points from the people who think the two of them should tie, so I'm just going to work this out for both sides.**

**Thanks!**

**Kathie S.: I've never seen you review before, but I assume you just wanted to review for the chapters you thought were the best. Thanks!**

**Bunnybaby144: I'll put some humor in this chapter and the fight don't worry!**

**Mysterygurl13: Are you really thirteen? Anyway, thanks for telling what P.S meant.**

**Aliceblue: I agree but it'll all work out.**

**Kenshinlover2002: All of your questions will be answered shortly!**

**Unbeatablehinata: I like it when they make Hinata stronger too, it shows improvement!**

**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder: Are you Sora, Riku, or Roxas?**

**Killian Rawr: So very true**….

Disclaimer: nope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Whoa….

Hinata looked at Sasuke like he had lost his mind for a second. " Spar?" she said.

" Yes, there are thousands of ways to discover new things about people. Sparring is one of the ways I want to use for you." Sasuke said.

" How would sparring help you learn anything about me S-Sasuke?" Hinata said while she began stretching.

" You'll see after we're done." Sasuke said while he waited patiently.

" Sasuke you should stretch too" Maru said.

" I'll be fine, I don't need to stretch." Sasuke said.

" Okay…" Maru yawned.

" Don't hold back," Sasuke said and ran towards Hinata.

Hinata sidestepped when Sasuke got close enough to her and popped him lightly on the side of his head. Sasuke glanced over but the next thing he knew Hinata was in front him and she kicked him.

Sasuke grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him but Hinata used this to her advantage and used her other foot to successfully kick him.

Sasuke blocked while he skidded back a little bit but Hinata didn't give him any time to react when she rushed at him with her Byakugan activated and used Gentle fist. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and countered her moves so he would do the same thing. Hinata decided to surprise him when she started to do the moves backwards.

Sasuke smirked when he saw her new strategy and broke through her defense. Hinata leaped backwards but Sasuke jumped with her and started to quickly go into offense.

Hinata blocked most of his attacks but she wasn't as fast as he was, Sasuke suddenly moved his foot and tripped her but Hinata did a handstand grabbed him under his arms and flipped him over.

Sasuke landed on his back, he looked up at Hinata in surprise. She held her arm towards her chest as if she were holding a weapon. She had won that one.

Hinata got back on her feet and held out her hand to help Sasuke up. Sasuke rolled over and took Hinata's hand. After they were both standing they jumped apart, Sasuke made the first move again and ran towards her.

Hinata took a defensive stance. Sasuke sidestepped when he was close enough to her and lightly popped the side of her head. ' Okay…' Hinata thought with a small smile. Sasuke shook his head and poofed away.

" A Shadow Clone?" Hinata thought out loud.

Hinata jumped inside when she felt Sasuke behind her suddenly, he had one hand on her stomach and the other was resting a few inches away from her neck as if he were holding a kunai. He won that one.

Sasuke and Hinata both were getting tired as the hours passed…..

Sasuke and Hinata leaped apart. They both panted heavily while they stared at each other with their bloodlines. Maru and Saya stared at the two of them. Hinata and Sasuke were shaking from exhaustion but were determined to see the other one go down first.

Yet the both of them collapsed at the same time and breathed deeply.

Maru chuckled and went to get them so water.

" The both of you were amazing! I had no idea you had so much stamina and power," Saya said excitedly.

Maru came back with a tall glass of water balanced on his muzzle. Hinata thanked him and drank half of the cup and held it out for Sasuke. Sasuke reached for it but let out a small cry of pain.

" What's wrong?" Hinata said with worry shrouded in her voice.

" Nothing….I just….pulled a muscle…" Sasuke said while he held his side.

" See now I told you to stretch and now look what happened to yo ignorant ass," Maru said rolling his eyes with a smile.

Sasuke and Hinata chuckled. Hinata moved closer to Sasuke with the glass of water and helped him drink the rest of it while Sasuke tilted his head back a little.

" Oh, that reminds me! What did you learn about Hinata Sasuke?" Maru said after he was done drinking the water.

" I found out that she can easily change the way she's attacking and catch you off guard, and even if it's for a spilt second she'll use it to her advantage. Also counter attacking has to be done as soon as possible or she'll surprise you with something never before seen through the eyes of a ninja." Sasuke said.

He was talking about the time Hinata did a handstand and flipped him over.

" I also noticed that she doesn't hesitate and uses different strategies when the one she's using is countered or to confuse her opponent. She's also very interesting to fight and a perfect challenge for an Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" I am an Uchiha remember?" Hinata said smiling and held Sasuke's hand softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over and saw Xavior waving at him while he walked over.

" Say, where's Hinata? She looks like the type that goes grocery shopping not you. Or did she make you go to the store?" Xavior said with a playful smile.

" Hinata didn't make me go anywhere, I just went to the store to get some things for the house." Sasuke said while they two of them were walking through the store.

" Oh, she's so awesome. The only reason I'm here is because Namoko and Ninamori made me go, I was hoping you and I would have the same problem but you only made me feel alone." Xavior said in a fake disappointed tone.

" Oh well," Sasuke said.

" Oh how rude!" Xavior said angrily while he held up his fist like a certain blonde ninja Sasuke knew.

" Stop being such a drama queen." Sasuke said while he grabbed a head of lettuce and put it a plastic bag.

Xavior chuckled and said. " You should bring Hinata with you to the store next time, it would—

" No." Sasuke said cutting him off.

" Why not?" Xavior said.

" She'd attract to much attention," Sasuke said with a slight blush.

" Oh I know what you mean Sasuke. That awesome body of hers might get a couple of dudes interested in her and the two of you would never leave the store, am I right? Or is it because you might get arrested for attacking a couple of people for staring at her—

Sasuke hit Xavior over the head. Xavior smiled while he rubbed the knot on the side of his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home

" Hinata can we go on a walk?" Maru asked while Hinata was cleaning up the kitchen.

" Do you mind if we go after Sasuke gets back?" Hinata said.

" But he's been gone for like 2 hours," Maru whined.

" How when he left 20 minutes ago?" Saya said.

Hinata giggled when she heard Maru and Saya arguing about how long ago Sasuke left the house.

" Hinata! Hinata!" someone screamed while they knocked on the door frantically.

Hinata left the kitchen and went to answer the door. Ninamori was on her knees and crying silently.

" What's wrong Ninamori?" Hinata said kneeling down to look at her.

" I….can't….open…this…." Ninamori cried while she held out a can of juice.

Hinata, Saya, and Maru sweat dropped.

" And….when…I tried….I broke a nail! Hinata I broke a nail! And I just came back from the salon! I can't walk around with one of my fingers messed up and the others done! Do you know how crazy that would look? I—ooooooooooooh! You opened it! Thank you Hina!" Ninamori said happily and went home.

" Whoa…." Maru said after Hinata closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was thinking of this all day and I just had to include it in this chapter! In the next few chapters I'm gonna have to make some bad things happen, but it'll all clear up in chapter 25!**

**- Inakura**


	22. Chapter 22: Snap

**Hello (yawns) I think I lost some of my energy over the past few days so I guess that might be why I haven't updated…**

Disclaimer: no… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Snap

" _**Are you okay Sasuke?" Hinata said when she saw Sasuke's face. She, Maru, and Saya got Sasuke a present for his birthday….**_

" _**Hinata….you didn't have to do this" Sasuke said while he admired the silk headband with a platinum plate that read ' Uchiha' in golden cursive.**_

" _**I know but…I just wanted too, when we were children I remembered Sakura saying your birthday was in July but since I didn't know which day, I just decided to give it to you. I've never seen you celebrate your birthday so I'm sorry if it's too early or too late." Hinata said a tad disappointed.**_

" _**That's because you always had or eyes on Naruto…" Sasuke said while glared at his present.**_

" _**But Sasuke I don't like Naruto anymore! A-And he's married to Ino," Hinata said quickly. " Sasuke please don't think I—**_

_**Sasuke held Hinata around her waist and pulled her closer to him, " It's fine," Sasuke said smiling.**_

" _**It better be fine after all you put Hinata through! Your gone for a week without telling anyone and you worried her sick, now if I was her I wouldn't have gotten you squat for what you did to me." Maru growled.**_

" _**I wouldn't do that to Sasuke Maru," Hinata said.**_

" _**You wouldn't?" Sasuke said.**_

" _**Of course not Sasuke…….I care about you entirely to much." Hinata said blushing while she held Sasuke's hand.**_

" _**Ya'll like little kids." Maru giggled.**_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke scowled when he remembered what happened a week ago.

_**" Of course not Sasuke……. I care about you entirely to much"**_

" Do you two know why she didn't tell **me** about any of this?" Sasuke said calmly but everyone around him knew he was furious.

" Yes.." Saya mumbled.

" Why!?" Sasuke said firmly.

" Because if you knew you would try to help her fight with Zhane a few hours ago. The only reason I didn't was because she told me it had to be just the two of them." Maru said while he waited for the doctor to come out of Hinata's room.

" You may see her now, she'll be able to go home in a week." The doctor said while he walked past them…

" Hinata, you're so awesome! Did you win?" Maru said happily while he tried to lick her.

" Yes but I—

" Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke said cutting Hinata off. Sasuke couldn't help the fact that he was angry. He was angry because she kept something from him, he was angry because she fought without him, he was angry because she made him kill Zhane for hurting her, he was angry because he had to take her to the hospital, and he was furious because she almost died, and he couldn't bear to lose another person he….

" S-Sasuke I didn't tell you because I—

" Why did you keep this a secret!?" Sasuke said his voice level rising slowly.

" You wouldn't have—

" I wouldn't have what!?" Sasuke said.

" Damn it! If you would let me finish what I'm trying to say Sasuke I can tell you!" Hinata cried. Maru tilted his head to the side, Hinata cursing sounded weird to his ears, she seemed like the kind that wouldn't curse for any reason.

Sasuke heard her voice beginning to shake but he at that moment his mouth was going to fast for his brain. " Then tell me why you kept this from me!" he screamed.

" Why should I tell you anything!? You didn't say anything to **me** when you disappeared for a week! You didn't say anything to **me** when you came back! And now that I've done something that you didn't know about you have the nerve to tell me why I've kept something from you…" Hinata cried.

Sasuke's eyes widened. She was right…he hadn't told her….anything…. " Hinata…I—

" No, Sasuke just….please just leave…." Hinata cried silently.

Sasuke was about to say something when Maru stopped him. " Let's go…she won't be out for another week, so it'd be best to go for right now."

Sasuke reluctantly left the room with Maru and Saya. He wanted to say something to her but it felt as if anything he said or did was going to hurt her more, and she wasn't in the mood for him right now….so he just….left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this was short but it was all I had on my mind as of right then…I'll be better tomorrow…**

**-**** Inakura**


	23. Chapter 23: Gaara

**Alright I'm back on my feet and out of the strange trance! Proud of it because I missed my enthusiasm!**

**Thanks!**

**Unbeatablehinata: Thanks! You're a great reviewer!**

**Kaiyurichan112: Hey there! Just too let you know I update every two days or so! **

**Killian Rawr: What does your name mean? Anyway you've got a point!**

**Hinata6: You're still one of my favs.**

**DJ: I'LL BELIEVE IT IF IT'S COMING FROM YOU!**

Disclaimer: nope, not at all… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Gaara

Sasuke sighed. Hinata was leaving the hospital today and he still hadn't apologized to her. He hadn't eaten or slept since the incident at the hospital and he was feeling guilty for the first time in his life.

" Come on Sasuke, you have to eat something….what do you think Hinata will say when she sees how you look. Sure you've bathed but you haven't slept at all since what happened. So if you don't eat or go to sleep right now I'm gonna have to make you really angry!" Maru growled, but when Sasuke didn't respond he smiled and said. " Transform…"

Maru transformed back into his regular self. " I suppose you won't mind if I have a little fun." He said and transformed into an older version of himself.

" You know _**Hinata**_, since you and Sasuke seem to not like each other as much anymore, do you want to have some fun together?" Maru said smiling at his other clone.

" That depends, what do you have in mind Maru?" the Hinata clone said.

Sasuke looked over from the dining room table.

" How about we play Twister?" Maru said smiling.

" You're not playing Twister with Hinata Maru!" Sasuke growled, that may have been a clone but it was still Hinata in a way.

" Aww, but Sasuke that's the best game you could play with a girl without them saying you were touching them on purpose!" Maru said.

" No" Sasuke said firmly.

" Fine! We can play Spin the Bottle instead…" Maru said huskily.

" You better not." Sasuke hissed angrily.

" Okay then Hinata let's play house, you go get in the shower and I'll join you later," Maru laughed while Sasuke through kunai at him.

" Good evening Sasuke,"

" Maru I'll kill y—Hinata…" Sasuke said when he noticed she was standing at the door, while he held a kunai to Maru's throat.

" Saya! Hinata! Somebody get him! I was playin and now he tryin to kill me!" Maru cried. " Also how you doin baby girl, you feeling alright? You need anything? Like a massage, a pedicure, something to drink, somebody to bang the he—oww!" Sasuke pressed the kunai deeper into Maru's throat.

" No thank you Maru," Hinata said blushing slightly. " Sasuke can I talk to please?"

Sasuke let Maru go and went with Hinata into their room. Maru transformed into his regular self and cancelled his clone. Saya glared at him.

" What?" Maru said.

Saya shook her head and walked into her room. " What!?" Maru said louder as her followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Do you remember what happened at the hospital?" Hinata said while she and Sasuke took a seat on the bed.

" Yeah, and about that Hinata—

" I'm sorry Sasuke," Hinata said.

" What? Hinata why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be sorry not you." Sasuke said.

" No Sasuke, you were right. I should have told you of my intentions instead of keeping them from you! I shouldn't have snapped at you—

Sasuke pulled Hinata into an embrace. " Don't blame yourself for another person's mistake Hinata, I was **wrong**, I was the one who should have told you about my intentions, if I did…you would have felt that you could tell me of yours. You had ever right to snap at me the way you did because you made me realize how much we shouldn't keep anything from each other. I'm sorry."

" I forgive you Sasuke." Hinata said. " But I think there's something you should know…"

" What? Did something happen?" Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. " Do you remember who Gaara is?"

" Yeah, why?" Sasuke said.

" He sent a ninja from Suna to give me a scroll requesting I go there as soon as possible." Hinata said while she handed him the scroll.

Sasuke read over the scroll. " We'll leave today. Suna at most is three days away from the Tea Country if we run." He said while began to unpack.

" But Sasuke…" Hinata began.

" We need to go to the next village anyway, we've spent to much time here as it is, and do you expect me to stay here while my wife goes to another village without me or Maru there to protect her." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" I don't think so!" Maru said smiling. He and Saya already had their stuff ready to go.

Hinata sighed. It seems they had already made up their minds. " And since we're going to Suna, I can see _**Temari**_," Maru said.

" What's so special about Temari all of a sudden?" Sasuke said.

" You obviously haven't seen her since you were 15. She's got a whole new look and everything that make me wanna SCREAM!" Maru said jumping around.

" But how did you know we were going to Suna Maru?" Hinata said while she started packing.

" I didn't. I just remember Sasuke saying we were leaving a few days before so I got my stuff ready in advance." Maru said with a shrug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

" Now tell me where he is or this entire village will be destroyed along with the people in it!"

" What do you have against this village and it's people!? And why do you want Maru?" Tsunade said, getting irritated.

" Maru has crossed me for the last time! And this village is a price you'll pay if you don't reveal his location…"

" Asajiri if you ask nicely maybe she'd tell you." Kynn suggested. Asajiri glared at Kynn. " Or….this will work eventually….." Kynn laughed nervously.

" Coming here was stupid idea," Tsunade said softly. " Maru could be in any country by now! You've said you ran into a couple times so go into him again! He's not here and I don't know his location."

Asajiri sighed. " My apologies dearest Hokage, we'll be leaving now. You may be a Saanin but I still want you to know it's not like me to get cross with a beautiful woman." Asajiri said.

" Leave." Tsunade said flatly, not even the least bit affected by his complements.

" I hope to return soon. You, you're assistant, and all of the women of Konoha are very gorgeous," Asajiri said. Then he and Kynn disappeared without a trace.

Shizune blushed. " Why are blushing like those things he said mattered? The only male that can possibly interest me is Maru. His complements actually mean something. That Asajiri fellow just wanted to get inside of you." Tsunade said while she took out a nail filer.

" Lady Tsunade!" Shizune gasped.

Tsunade smiled. Maru's perverted ways must have rubbed off on her slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suna

" I don't see why we have to wait at the gates for Hinata we already know she gonna show up," Kankuro sighed.

" Gaara wants us to escort Hinata, but it's too damn hot to be waiting outside." Temari sighed.

" And you're too damn sexy."

Temari and Kankuro looked ahead and saw Maru, Hinata, Sasuke, and a little girl walking towards them. Temari blushed slightly at his complement.

" To the Kazekage's," Kankuro said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Sandman!" Maru said and jumped on Gaara's shoulder.

" Don't call me Sandman." Gaara said and glared at Maru but he didn't seem at all fazed by it.

" What do you want me to call you then?" Maru said.

" Gaara." He said.

" How about…Badger?!" Maru said.

" No!" Gaara said knocking Maru off his shoulder. Maru flipped and landed on his feet.

" Panda?" Maru said.

" No, I said call me Gaara." Gaara said. " Excuse me Hinata. Sasuke. and…"

" Saya," Saya said.

" And Saya, as you all know I'm the Kazekage of Suna. I was expecting you to come alone Hinata, but you're company isn't a problem. After you've all got settled, I'd like to speak to you in private Hinata" Gaara said.

" Oh, with that remark I should call you Horny Kazekage" Maru said.

Everyone except Gaara chuckled at that. Gaara scowled at Maru for his lack of respect.

" How about Raccoon?" Maru said smiling.

Gaara glared at Maru. " How about Gaara! The horny Kazekage a.k.a raccoon!" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maru…..**

**- Inakura**


	24. Chapter 24: Ja ne

**Too Lazy to reply to reviews right now….but I'll make a shout out to Killian Rawr….that's a nice name! Killian…that's awesome and creative!**

Disclaimer: nope…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Ja ne

" Panda man, when are we gonna have fun? All you've been talking about is the Shukaku and having a bath with Hinata." Maru yawned.

" When have I ever said,_** anything**_, about having a bath with Hinata!?" Gaara scowled. This was the third time Maru had interrupted a meeting between he and Hinata and it took all of Gaara's self restraint, not to choke Maru with sand right now.

" You know you want too, and out of all that I said, all you heard was the sexual parts…and Hinata" Maru said with a smirk. " But I ain't mad about it, and from experience I'm gonna tell you right here and now that it's fun."

Before Gaara had time to retort, Sasuke came in and grabbed Maru. " The two of them don't have time for you, leave them alone." He said and left the room. Hinata smiled to herself.

" Now that we won't have anymore interruptions. We can continue our conversation." Gaara sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro searched the palace frantically. He had told Maru he could borrow something or another and now that he had found out, he had to find him immediately.

**_Flashback _**

" _**Do you think Hinata and Sasuke have something going on?" Kankuro said**_

" _**They might... I hope not because Gaara's planning to make her his fiancé" Temari said.**_

" _**We should ask Sasuke just in case." Kankuro said.**_

" _**Sasuke." Temari called when she saw him.**_

_**Sasuke looked over at Temari and Kankuro. " What?"**_

" _**Are you and Hinata together by any chance?" Kankuro said.**_

" _**What makes you ask?" Sasuke said.**_

" _**Well, you see….Gaara wants to ask Hinata's hand in marriage." Kankuro said.**_

" _**Unfortunately for him, Hinata and I are already married." Sasuke said in cool tone and ended the conversation by walking away from the two of them to no place in particular , but to him anywhere was better than there.**_

_**Temari and Kankuro sighed. " Oh well, Gaara's gonna have to find someone else," Kankuro said with a shrug.**_

" _**For what?"**_

_**Temari and Kankuro looked over and saw Gaara looking at them curiously. " Gaara we're sorry but Hinata's already married." Temari said.**_

_**Gaara had a lost look in his eyes. " I see,"**_

" _**Are you okay?" Temari said.**_

_**Gaara sighed. " Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." He said. " Where's Maru?"**_

" _**I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." Kankuro said in a nervous tone of voice.**_

_**The three of them looked around. " Hey guys, hey sexy, you looking for something?" Maru said.**_

" _**Yeah, you" Kankuro said. He knelt down and ruffled Maru's hair. " You worried for us a second."**_

" _**Why?" Maru said.**_

" _**No reason…" Kankuro said.**_

" _**Mind if I borrow something?" Maru asked.**_

" _**No…" Kankuro said. ' What could he possibly want?' he thought.**_

" _**Thanks." Maru said smiling and poofed away.**_

" _**I thought he needed to borrow something." Kankuro said with a shrug until he noticed he felt lighter. " Wait! Where's my puppet?"**_

" _**And my sand." Gaara said. " Did he take anything from you Temari?"**_

" _**Nothing personal" Temari said with a slight blush.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kankuro sighed when he found Maru. He was in front of the gigantic doors of the Kazakage palace.

" Good, now all you have to do smooth out the edges, so your sandcastle isn't unstable." Maru said to Kankuro's puppet.

" What are you doing, retard." Kankuro said.

" What does it look like clown whore?" Maru growled.

Kankuro glared at Maru. He saw his puppet and Gaara's sand, but, what did he take from Temari?

" Oh and if you're wondering, all I took from Temari was a kiss but I'll give everything back later." Maru said with a small blush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night

Hinata sobbed uncontrollably while she tried to save Maru's dying spirit. Saya had left earlier that same day to fetch Tsunade. Temari and her siblings cried silently because of Hinata's effort to save him but she barely had any chakra due to the fight earlier that same day.

_Evening_

" _Why'd you do that Maru!?" Sasuke said loudly while he chased him through the palace._

" _I got it first!" Maru said louder._

" _It was meant for me!" Sasuke said with a small smirk on his features. He had just cornered Maru._

_Maru looked around and saw he had nowhere to go, so he just jumped on Sasuke and kissed him. " Since you wanted it so much! There it is!" Maru said smiling and quickly escaped._

_Sasuke wiped his lips. " Nasty little brat." He scowled._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Maru had run outside the palace. " I thought he had me there…" he sighed._

" _It's a good thing he didn't because I want to do the honor's of killing you myself." _

_Maru looked up and saw Kynn and Asajiri staring at him. They also had four other followers with them. _

" _Shame to say you're the one who's gonna be dead Asajiri," Maru growled._

_Asajiri made a hand sign. " Sound wave jutsu!" _

_Asajiri took a deep breath and roared. Kynn was surprised when he heard a tiger instead of Asajiri. The palace walls cracked with the sudden sound and wave of chakra, granted it was sand but the sand was as hard as cement. Maru stood his ground, he had to admit the jutsu had a horrible effect on his sensitive ears, but a small headache wouldn't end anything._

" _Enough! What is your business here?" Gaara said. Temari and Kankuro stepped outside because of the loud noise and cracked palace walls. Sasuke, Hinata, and Saya came out shortly after._

" _I don't believe I know you people, except for the lovely angel Hinata, I'd like too introduce myself to you all as Asajiri. These are my allies: Kynn, Jinta, Raven, Kumo, and Yumi. They're here so you won't interfere while Maru and I fight. I wouldn't want to harm any of the woman of Suna so let us take this else where." Asajiri said with a wicked smile and ran out of the village._

_Maru growled and ran after him. " Saya you go to Konoha and tell the Hokage to come to the Suna forest, someone one might die today!" Maru called while he ran. Saya nodded and did as he said. ' Please be careful Maru' she prayed._

_Sasuke and Hinata activated their bloodlines and went after him with the three sand siblings in toe._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke had lost Maru in the forest but he had caught up to Kynn and was ready to kick and probably kill his ass. Hinata had gone after a ninja called Jinta while Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had gone after Raven, Kumo, and Yumi._

" _I see that you've chosen me as an opponent Sasuke." Kynn said and stopped in his tracks. " Personally I don't blame you, I would have gone after me too if I were you,"_

_Sasuke didn't care for talk right now. He took out a kunai and stood in a fighting stance. Kynn was slightly disappointed but took out a kunai anyway._

_Sasuke and Kynn's kunai had started the battle when they collided. Sasuke had preformed Chidori while Kynn had summoned up enough chakra to cover his hands and made them look as if they were claws._

_The two of them leaped at each other. Kynn managed to rake his claws across Sasuke's chest while Sasuke tore through Kynn's stomach with Chidori. _

_The both of them had deep wounds, blood leaked from their bodies and stained the trees the two of them were in. Kynn staggered towards Sasuke and started to furiously swipe at his body. Sasuke caught Kynn's wrist's and broke them, Kynn screamed in pain for a second but looked at Sasuke without hate or revenge, it was his fault Sasuke was attacking him right now……but that aside, Kynn was gonna fight for the side he had chosen. _

_Sasuke preformed a new jutsu Maru had taught him before they came to Suna. " Wind Scythe jutsu!"_

_The air around Kynn had trapped him inside of an orb and suddenly started to thinly slice his body. Sasuke preformed a fire jutsu and carefully blew it into the sphere of rapidly spinning air and soon the air became fire._

_Kynn used his chakra claws to escape the torturous jutsu. His body was covered in cuts and hot blood. Kynn let out a battle cry and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke waited for the right moment to use Chidori Current, Kynn was stunned immediately._

" _Why spare me when you could just kill me now?" Kynn said angrily._

_Sasuke picked Kynn up by his collar and dragged him along. " Once we return to Konoha, you'll be questioned or something like that, if you survive that is, but if that's the case I suggest you be smart and tell them everything you know." Sasuke said._

_Kynn sighed. " At least I'll get to see Hinata again."_

" _I suggest you don't even glance at my wife unless you want to go blind." Sasuke scowled. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hinata quickly preformed a jutsu Maru taught her. " Shadow spirit jutsu!"_

_Jinta's shadow grew over 20 feet tall and growled at him. Jinta fell back in shock, what kind of jutsu was this? Jinta's shadow smiled at him, showing all of its ghostly white fangs and tackled him into the ground._

_A few seconds later, Jinta and his shadow came out of the forest floor. Jinta shook uncontrollably, his breathing was erratic and his eyes were wide with fear. Jinta's shadow winked at Hinata and shrunk back to its normal size and mimicking ways._

_Hinata put one of Jinta's arms over her shoulder and used her arm to hold him up. She began walking through the forest. Hinata could feel Jinta shaking against her body, whatever that jutsu had made the shadow do to Jinta clearly horrified him._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari didn't give a damn about sparing the ninja sense they preferred killing them instead._

_A loud crack was heard suddenly and rang out through the forest of Suna. Sasuke, Hinata, the sand siblings, and the spared ninja ran towards the scene to see Maru and Asajiri fighting._

_Maru was in his wolf form while Asajiri was tiger the two of them had multiple injuries that any ninja would have died from any day._

" _You've……gotten stronger……" Asajiri growled._

" _That's because I couldn't wait to kill you until now," Maru growled. Blood seeped out of his mouth._

" _What makes you think……I'm going to die today!" Asajiri roared and ran towards Maru._

_Maru ran towards him and the two of them battled like dancing hares. The two of them stood on their hind legs and attacked each other with flailing forepaws. Their chests' were getting deeper gashes or new cuts._

_Maru growled menacingly and ducked under Asajiri's forepaws quickly and slammed into his jaw with a powerful head butt. A sickening crack was heard and Asajiri skidded backwards and into a few trees._

_Asajiri let out a painful cry but it turned into a furious one shortly after. Asajiri vanished in thin air. Maru bit into the air and suddenly Asajiri appeared, the two of them were biting each other's flank._

_Asajiri's eyes widened when Maru had given off an electric discharge through his fur, Asajiri was electrocuted unmercifully for 5 minutes straight. The two of them had transformed into their normal forms. Maru was standing up while Asajiri supported himself on one arm._

_They quickly took out kunai and stabbed in through each other's chest. The two of them yanked in out of the other's chest. It was a while until Asajiri collapsed and lay on his side, Maru stood over his now dead enemy. Like a dominant wolf over a challenger, he glared at Asajiri._

_Had Asajiri still been in his tiger form, his tail would have been between his legs and his ears would've been flat against his head. Asajiri wanted to run, he wanted to run and never come back, but his only escape route was death._

" _Ja ne……old friend……" Maru whispered in Asajiri's ear. _

_Asajiri smiled. " Ja ne……" _

_Maru slowly walked over to his friends and smiled…before he collapsed in front of them._

_Hinata and Sasuke set aside the spared ninja and went to Maru's side, his eyes remained half open but they were rapidly losing their bright gold color._

_Maru……was dying_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I love Maru but…it depends on the reviews because….( yawns) I might save him….might not….**

**Inakura: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: Smile

**I see a couple people have grown attached to Maru, hmm? ( Thank you!!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: no! Now leave me alone!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Smile….

_Saya ran as fast as she could. She had made it to Konoha but was being chased by the guards, she didn't have time to stop and tell them why she was there._

" _She's heading towards the Hokage's!"_

" _Catch her!"_

_The voises had eventually died away when she reached the tower. " Please! I have to find the Hokage! Someone tell me where she is! Maru needs her help!" Saya cried._

" _What's this about the Hokage and Maru?"_

_Saya looked over to see Shizune. " Are you the Hokage?" Saya asked urgently._

" _No but I can take you to her…" Shizune said a bit confused. _

" _We have to hurry." Saya said and the two of them left to Tsunade's office._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke turned away from the scene before him, after 30 minutes of Hinata trying to save Maru he was starting to think she couldn't._

" _Hinata….I'm sorry but…I don't think he's gonna make it…." Kankuro said sadly._

" _No….he has too…Maru please….don't go…." Hinata said between sobs._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tsunade was starting to nod off while she was completing some work. She looked over at the door before it burst open._

" _Excuse me, Hokage, but you have to come with me to Suna!" Saya begged._

_Tsunade yawned. " Why?"_

" _Because I'm afraid Maru could die!" Saya cried. Shizune and Tsunade stared in shock at Saya, without another word Tsunade stood up and went to the center of the room._

" _Come on kid! Shizune you're in charge until I get back." Tsunade ordered._

" _Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said as she watched Tsunade make a hand sign._

" _I'll tell you about this later." Tsunade said. Suddenly the windows of the office opened and a cool breeze entered the room. The breeze circled Tsunade and Saya and they were gone without a trace._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" _I can take it from here Hinata,"_

_Everyone looked over and saw Tsunade and Saya. " Oh no…" Saya gasped when she saw Maru. _

_Tsunade sat on her knees and leaned over Maru. Maru's eyes slowly adjusted on Tsunade. " Hey mom….." _

_Tsunade stared into Maru's eyes, they were dull and fading into gray. ' Just like before he woke up…' Tsunade thought sadly. _

_Tsunade's hands glowed blue as she pressed them against Maru's body. Tsunade knew she could save him……she had to save him…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" He did it! He killed Asajiri!" a maroon wolf with ice blue eyes said while it ran through the forest of Suna.

A pitch-black wolf a foot or so shorter than Maru ran along side it. " I hope Maru's still alive." She said.

" Of course he is! It takes more than that to kill Maru." The maroon wolf growled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Mom…you've done enough…you're running out of chakra…stop." Maru whispered._

" _And let you die!?" Tsunade cried, she didn't understand why Maru's body was rejecting her chakra. What's wrong?_

" _I'm not gonna die…stop…." Maru whined. A faint glow of gold returned to Maru's eyes._

_Tsunade resentfully stopped trying to heal Maru. " How come your eyes…why are they still faded?"_

" _They'll be gold again…if you pay attention…the next time you see me….they'll be gold again…" Maru said with a weak smile._

_Tsunade pulled Maru closer to her. " When?……" she asked._

" _Sooner than you think," Maru said. " Before I go….can you do something for me?"_

" _What is it?" Tsunade asked._

" _Smile……"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

2 years later

" And now my baby daddy left me! Tsunade, that bastard left me with all nine of his kids for that slut on the right!" a woman with long black hair and gold eyes cried while she pointed to Shizune.

Tsunade was baffled, she looked over at Shizune for an explanation but she looked just as shocked her.

" I-I don't know how to help you…ma'am are you sure it was Shizune and not someone else?" Tsunade asked.

" Sure? Tsunade I am positive that she's the one! I think you should send her into exile for taking my man Lamarcus!"

" Who?" Tsunade asked.

" I've never met a man named Lamarcus in my life! You must have me confused with someone else!" Shizune said while she blushed fiercely.

" Then how come when I came home the other day I heard you screamin his name? That didn't sound like you never met him before!" the woman said.

" Enough! Who are you?" Tsunade said.

The woman smiled and leaped away from Tsunade's desk. " I can't believe after two years you've already forgotten me! And I actually thought you kept me in your heart forever…."

" M….Maru?" Tsunade gasped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I suppose a sequel might be tomorrow….or the next day, it depends on the reviews…**

**- Inakura **


End file.
